Check the Personals
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Weiss hires a girl off Craigslist to be her date for her sister's wedding.
1. The Fool-Proof Plan

Weiss sat at the dining table, staring blankly at her laptop and bouncing her leg incessantly.

She had her fingers intertwined and pressed against her forehead, like she was concentrating extremely hard on something. With a high-pitched grumble, she slammed her palms on the table.

"I can't BELIEVE my sister is making me bring a date to her wedding."

Weiss, against all her own wishes and at the behest of her pushy sister Winter, was tasked with finding an escort to her wedding. Which was tomorrow.

Her family being.. well, her family, she could already _tell _what sort of assumptions they'd bring up if Weiss had shown up dateless at twenty-one years old. There were high expectations of her, but she didn't think that it was so important to bring a date just because her sister's many important business associates would be attending, and probably also scouting out Weiss secretly.

She thought of different people she could bring to fool her sister and get her and her family off her back, but she remembers the specific request of Winter and mocked her accordingly:

"Weiss, make sure you bring someone I _don't _know, I checked your Facebook and I memorized _all _your friends and blah blah blah _WHO_ DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" She dropped the mimic and voiced her own furious thoughts. "Why is it so important that it be someone she doesn't know? Is there a reason that everyone is in on except me?"

Weiss got off the chair and paced around the kitchen, playing with anything that happens to be out to try and cool herself off. She picked up her coffee mug and turned it around over and over again, before deciding that she probably looked stupid and set it back down.

Eventually, she calmed herself down with some deep breaths. Scanning the room for any sort of inspiration to solve this issue, she spots her phone across the table and runs to snatch it up; she had thrown it earlier out of rage and it landed on the floor, after which she decided to set it down very carefully, and very much far away from her.

Opening up her contacts, she tapped the screen down to "V."

"Okay, she doesn't even _have_ a Facebook. Maybe Winter forgot about her."

A few more taps, and she brought the phone to her ear, hoping, through the silence of the kitchen, her friend would answer.

A few rings, and a distinct noise—Weiss sat up straight—a soft voice, _'hello?'_

"Velvet!"

'_Oooh no, Weiss, your sister told me you'd try an' call me.'_

'Fuck.' Weiss heard of Winter's preemptive strike and cursed internally. How had Winter already thought she would try and call Velvet? She continued anyway. "What do you mean, "oooh no?" You haven't even heard what I'm going to ask."

'…_alright. What c'n I help ya with?'_

Weiss cleared her throat. "Well, Velvet, as you know, my marvelous sister Winter is getting married tomorrow."

'_..that she is.' _

Setting an elbow on the table to brace her forehead, Weiss continues her inquiry, "I was wondering if you would like to escort me to her wedding."

'_That's what I thought you were gonna ask, but sorry Weiss, I can't.'_

"Why not?!" She slammed her table again, immediately regretting the action, shaking her stinging palm with a quiet "ouch."

'_Don't you remember? I'm already going tomorrow, but I'm taking Coco. Though she insists she's taking me, I've had to remind her that I was the one Winter invited.'_

Weiss' expression switched once she recalled this information. "Shit, that's right. That's… uuughhh. What am I supposed to do? My family is pretty much expecting I bring someone because Winter already talked my imaginary date up!"

'_Seriously? What'd she say?'_

"That my date was incredibly attractive, successful, polite, good with kids and animals, a whole bunch of crap like that."

Weiss heard a sympathetic laugh coming from her friend, and laid her head on the table, feigning despair.

'_Aw I'm so sorry Weiss, wish I could help more. Um… try Craigslist? Maybe you'll get lucky,'_ Velvet suggested jokingly.

The thought struck Weiss like a truck. She felt like she could finally understand the cliché scene in movies where the main character starts to realize something important and the uplifting music starts playing, and they spring into action to throw together this awesome, sure-fire plan.

"You're right."

'_I'm what? No, Weiss, ahaha, I was joking. Don't—'_ Velvet was cut off by the determined girl's strategy.

"It's perfect." Weiss itemized her plan of action. "I'll get on Craigslist, find a nice girl, hire her to be my date, and after tomorrow we can just go on with our lives like nothing happened!" She was getting excited. What could possibly go wrong?

'_Weiss, I don't—'_ Velvet sighed, _'okay, listen. This isn't really a good idea, what if you hire some weirdo? You can't just—' _She was cut off again.

"Velvet, thank you _so _much. I've got to get looking. I'll see you tomorrow, aaaand you will see me next to an amazing date, okay? Okay."

'_No, no wa—' _Weiss hit the large red 'end' button that lined the bottom of the screen. Turning her phone off and setting it aside, she turned her laptop on and got up to make a fresh pot of coffee while waiting for the device to boot up.

Upon returning to the table with her mug in one hand, she moused past her desktop featuring Weiss and her two good friends, Ruby and Yang, and opened up the web browser.

Clicking into the address bar, she started to type as well as voice, 'vale dot craigslist dot org,' hitting enter with baited breath.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Maybe you recognized the prompt? It's from a really awesome list of AUs I found on tumblr, and this one stuck with me. I was wondering which pairing would go well with the idea, and then it hit me: there's almost no one funnier than Weiss Schnee.  
><strong>

**Also, thanks (commentator . ihy) for suggesting this! For anyone that's confused, Winter is the elder sister in this story. Refer to chapter 6 for details! **

**Happy reading.**


	2. Irritation in a Suit

Once again, Weiss sat at her table, bouncing her leg incessantly.

She was on Craigslist… but now what?

Staring at her computer screen, she took a frustrated sip of her coffee. "I don't know the first thing about how to work this stupid website. Um… okay. I'll just, sort of…" She set her coffee aside and hovered over different links on the screen.

"Jobs? Things for sale? Uh.."

Weiss clicked around in a few places for starters. She didn't really know where to look for a person to hire, especially for something as far-fetched as pretending to be a date for a wedding. She was starting to loathe her sister a little for pressuring her like this.

A category caught her eye for a moment, and curiosity got the better of her. "Personals, huh? I think people try to find hook-ups through this, but would they really resort to that type of advertisement?" Weiss clicked on the category, and sub-categories spanned the page. Just because, she clicked 'women seeking women,' but not before checking behind her to see if anyone had come downstairs.

Scrolling through the titles just from today's date, she didn't know whether or not to be appalled by them, or impressed.

Her jaw agape, she read some of them aloud, "Want you in my mouth? No bones thanks I want some thick meat? Pillow Princess looking for a girl to f—... i-in the p— oh, oh my goodness I'm.. I'm not." She couldn't click the back button fast enough.

"Mmmmhhghh," she groaned with her hand over her eyes. "How hard could this possibly be? People looking for lamps decorated with puppies probably have more luck on here than I do."

Weiss started to think that maybe showing up to the wedding date-less wouldn't be so bad after all. She could just say that they got sick, or they were passing out soup to the homeless, or they saved a little kid from being hit by a car. Surely some false tale like that would earn some points from her parents and the rest of her family. She crossed her arms on the table and buried her head. It was a great plan at first, but reality says that it's clearly impossible to find someone in less than twelve hours.

Sighing with disappointment, Weiss tried one more category she thought might work. She clicked on 'services' and waved her hand as if to say "well why not." The only sub-category to fit the bill was 'event' so she clicked that next.

"Oh… wait, this looks like it could work."

Our snowy-haired company heiress scrolled down through the promising postings of self-promoted services like DJing and things like face-paintings for children's parties. Wedding photographers, food catering, pâtisseries and the like. Somehow she felt she was getting closer.

"… noo, no no."

Back to party clowns, violin bands, calligraphers…

"Seriously? Calligraphers? And what's a violin band?"

After a couple of pages of useless results, Weiss was about to give it up, but something told her to just go ahead and click to the next page just one more time.

After searching the page for any sort of helpful title, she finally saw something that looked a little different from the rest. It read, "Willing to offer services of any kind (non-sexual)." This person sure thought ahead, Weiss thought. With no better option on the horizon, she went ahead and clicked on the link.

Weiss stared at the page of contact information, but what she was most concerned about was the name. "Blake." Weiss said the name over and over again, whipping her hand in the air beside her, trying to make sense of it. "Blake. Blake? Belladonna? Is that a guy's name or a girl's? I guess it _could_ refer to a woman, but you know what, at this point, I guess it doesn't matter." That wasn't true. Weiss was scanning the page with haste searching for any sign that the person offering services was in fact, a woman.

Looking through their listed abilities and skills, presented in résumé style, she finally found the selling point: "No surprise male strip-tease themed birthday parties, I am a woman. You'd surely be disappointed."

"Pfft—ha ha ha! Out of _all_ the examples she could have given. She's got some humor, I'll give her that." Weiss had a good feeling from this person's profile. Unfortunately, there was no picture, but this Blake girl did insist that she was decent looking enough to do some modeling; with clothes on, of course.

Though she'd be a little nervous about the exchange because of the lack of any sort of picture, it was already three in the morning, so Weiss decided that it was either now or never. She went ahead and emailed the girl. Her profile said she's available all the time to answer emails, so she thought that it'd be okay, even this late at night. Typing rapidly and pouring out just enough of her feelings to seem genuine but not desperate, she felt satisfied with her detailed explanation of what would go down, if Blake happened to accept her as her new client. Weiss did take caution to leave out important details like the venue and the time of the wedding, just in case she _did _end up contacting a stalker. Or murderer.

* * *

><p><em>*bzzt, bzzt*<em>

Blake's phone illuminated the dark room, the two small vibration pulses enough to wake her from her slumber. Just a little agitated, she rolled over to grab her phone.

Her voice still raspy from sleep, "whaaat the fuuuuuck," she groaned out loud at the disturbance so late at night.

Blake tried to look at the bright screen, but it took her a few tries before she could actually read anything without her eyeballs burning. It wasn't a text, but an email. She tapped to open it; it was from Craigslist after all. Maybe she picked up another job. She read a few lines into the email, and she felt a small burst of excitement.

"….oh, wow." Blake laid her arm over her eyes and smirked, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Hello there! I hope you're not asleep._

_My name is Weiss, and I am writing to you regarding your online posting. I understand that it is VERY late notice, but I come to you proposing a service for today (yes, today). If you accept, you'd come to my address (which I would enclose to you ONLY if you reply back to me) promptly at 7 am for preparations. You would be acting as my escort to my sister's wedding. Why do I need an escort to my sister's wedding so badly that I'd resort to Craigslist? Well I can tell you now that it's a very delicate family matter, and that I can tell you the rest in person, should you choose to accept the job. A little talking to parents, a little dinner, and MAYBE a little dancing, depending on the circumstances. All you would have to do is talk about your success and look pretty. Anyway, let me know ASAP. As you can probably tell, it's already nearly 4 am. _

_Please do consider. I look forward to hearing from you._

_P.S., I am a woman, if you couldn't already tell, and I hope that you won't let that influence the fact that you're supposed to be my date. Oh, and could you send me a picture of yourself?_

_- Weiss_

Blake peeked at her phone screen once again from under the protection of her arm. This girl was seriously asking Blake to be her fake date for a wedding. Her _sister's,_ no less.

After checking the time and confirming that it was in fact almost four, she surmised that she might as well get up. Rolling off her modest bed, Blake stretched her arms out as she walked toward the bathroom. Tossing her phone back onto her bed before closing the door, she shed her clothing instantly and started the shower.

"I've never had a job like this before. Should be really fun. Plus, from her situation, it sounds like her family's loaded, so I'm sure I'll be compensated generously if I do a good job," she thought aloud.

She spent several minutes basking in the hot water, relishing the contrast from the brisk autumn air. Blake liked the cold, but even she couldn't handle being naked in a cold room in the middle of the night. Unless she had some company. Eventually, she pulled herself away from the lovely warmth and wrapped herself in a towel, returning to her phone to send a reply to her new client.

"Oh yeah, she wanted a picture." Blake had rules regarding sending her photos. And this girl was no exception. She angled the camera toward herself, snapped a shot, and attached it to the email.

* * *

><p>"WHAT is TAKING her so long?!" Looks like Weiss was mad.<p>

'_Weiss… it's four thirty in the morning. Did you really hav'ta call me.' _Velvet flat-out stated, more than asked.

"I'm so sorry Velvet, it's just, I emailed her, and she said that she was available to answer the emails twenty-four hours a day, and I'm just getting really nervous. What if she says no? What if she thinks I'm weird?" Weiss let out a frustrated noise, checking her phone screen to see if she had any new emails.

'_Ahaha, well, you are actually a little weird. Look, calm down. She's probably, I dunno, reading it right now, or maybe she's eating breakfast. I'm sure there's a reason she said she'd be available all day.'_

Weiss walked over to one of the couches in her living room and plopped herself over the backrest. She groaned dramatically into the cushions, earning a sigh from Velvet.

'_Pull yourself together, girlie.'_

"But Vellllveeeett."

'_Listen, I'm feeling real bad for you, but Coco is seriously staring me down right now, I've really got to—'_

"Oh my God she replied, okay, thanks so much Velvet, I'll see you later!" Weiss hung up before Velvet got to finish. She probably didn't mind much.

Weiss tapped to open the email, and her eyes sped across the screen.

_Hello, Weiss._

_This is Blake. I read your email and I'd be happy to take on your request. Send me your address and I'll be there._

That was it. Weiss reread the message over and over again. She tapped back to the page with all her emails, and tapped back into the one Blake sent her. That was… it?

But Weiss' heart sped up once she saw that she attached a photo. She opened it ready to be impressed, and then…

"…you've got to be fucking kidding me."

The photo showed a dark room, and the slight curve of a woman's body on the very far right of the frame, with what seemed to be a towel draped over her, and someone's left hand flashing a peace sign to the camera. She assumed that was Blake's hand.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny." Weiss thought of just earlier when she thought this girl actually _was _funny; seems she was just a little bit of a playful jerk, too.

"Whatever. The point is, she replied. But considering what I'm asking her to do, she didn't really seem to have any questions. That's fine, I suppose." Weiss composed her reply email with her address and the color of clothing she'd prefer her to wear. The theme of the wedding was ice blue and lilac, which she had heard her sister's fiancée wasn't _too_ happy about since she much preferred red, but that's a story for another time. People were going to be wearing more subtle colors, much more monochromatic. Weiss herself was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress accented with very loose lilac gradient frills, starting from the v-cut of the chest, wrapping outward and slightly down to the end, which cut right above her knees. Blake would be free to wear what she wanted, but she mentioned she'd prefer her attire to be black, and anything with a color similar to lilac as an accent would work. Whether or not she wore a suit or a dress would be up to her.

"Though if she's as pretty as she seems to imply, I might want to see her in a dress…"

Weiss shook the thought from her head. For now, she would eat some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Weiss glanced at the digital clock on her microwave. It read in bright green edges, '6:55.'<p>

She did tell Blake to meet up at the house at 7, but really. _Really._ In these situations, you're just sort of supposed to be at least 5 minutes early at best. Perhaps she was more annoyed because she hadn't actually gotten any sleep from the night before, due to her frantic search for an escort.

Around her kitchen and spread into her living room were some of Weiss' family, aunts and uncles and cousins that had stayed at the Schnee residence for the weekend of the wedding. They were already dressed and ready to go, although the ceremony would not be until later this afternoon.

Idle chit-chat and laughter ensued, but Weiss was getting nervous. Nervous and very angry. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs, biting on her knuckle. Her eyes darted around the room for any sign of her parents, getting ready to hide at a moment's notice, when—

"Weiss!"

_Crap._

Weiss' mother spotted her daughter from the staircase, making it impossible for her to escape. She stood back up and greeted her mother with a forced smile.

"Hello, mother."

"Weiss, dear, is your date here yet? Your father and I would love to see the young lass. Or maybe lad, this time?"

"It's.. she's a woman, mother." She recalled the last time she brought a girl home to meet her parents. She was glad her parents took the 'news' of her coming out well, and they seemed to really like her last girlfriend, so most likely they were just as hopeful for this mysterious new date. Weiss tapped her heel on the floor, hoping that Blake would show up soon.

"Wonderful. I'm sure she's a delight. I'll be upstairs getting your sister ready, okay? Please let us know when she arrives." With that, she retreated back upstairs.

Weiss rubbed her eyes. "I just want this day to be over. Sorry, Winter."

The buzz of her cellphone startled Weiss. She checked her phone, and sure enough: _"I'm outside. Please open the door" _could be read from the screen. She had forgotten for a moment that she and Blake exchanged numbers just hours ago, considering that it may be more convenient to communicate that way.

She hurried to the door to let her date in, but she was still fairly angry. Weiss opened the door and immediately scolded the girl, "I know I told you seven and all, but really, not even an 'I'll be there soon' text to make me f— ohhh.." Weiss had just turned her head to face Blake, and what she saw left her speechless.

Blake was there. Oh, she was there all right. She stood at the doorway, adorned in a black-colored matching outfit. She wore a black button-up blouse, cut so low that it showed off a lovely portion of her neck and chest, with silken relaxed ruffles starting from low on the collar down to the first button. The sleeves were loose fitting to give her shoulders more shape; they also gave off elegance. Black slacks that outlined her legs perfectly, and black pumps that said, "business woman." She also wore two silvery-white bangles on her left wrist, and an equally silver necklace with a lilac-colored droplet that topped off her outfit. Her hair was as black as her clothes, tied up in what looked like a messy bun, but with wavy locks that cascaded down off her left shoulder. It was as if she just fashioned her hair into a messy ponytail, and somehow it _still_ looked wedding worthy. Her eyes were lined with a slightly darker purple eyeshadow that complimented her bright, amber colored eyes. Everything was in perfect contrast with her smooth, pale complexion.

She stood there, weight shifted onto one leg, with a smirk. A gorgeous, breath-taking smirk.

Weiss slammed the door shut just as quickly as she had opened it.


	3. Fights on Cobblestone and Gorgeous Moms

Pressed up with her back against the front door, arms splayed and eyes shifting, Weiss Schnee protected both her home and her heart from this alluring, outrageously attractive heartthrob standing right outside.

"_That's_ Blake? Holy s—" Weiss cleared her throat, stopping herself from her obscene utterance. "No, no. A Schnee handles these types of situations with dignity and grace. Get it together, Weiss."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss pulled herself from the door and straightened her dress, making sure every seam was in place. Reaching for the door handle, she thought again and peeked at the entrance mirror for a final hair check. Patting down any loose strands she may have had, aside from the fact that Blake's hair was practically made up of loose strands, she let out a short huff. Once again, she reached for the handle, pressed her thumb on the latch and pulled the door open.

"I'm terribly sorry, I just—h-hey, where are you going?!" Weiss opened the door, only to see Blake storming off down the walkway. The young heiress scrambled to follow her, heels clacking along the ground.

"W-wait, I'm sorry! Don't just walk away from me, I hired you!" Her words lined with desperation, as well as building anger.

"You haven't paid me yet, I can leave if I want to. Clearly I'm not needed here, and I certainly don't need to stick around only to have doors slammed in my face by bratty princesses in cushy mansions."

Blake was almost to the end of the walkway when Weiss grabbed her hand and stomped her feet into the cobblestone pavement, halting Blake's furious march abruptly.

"You're not going _anywhere._ Look, you've made the trip. You were relatively on time. You're here, you're dressed, and I'll pay you right here and now if you want, just _please_ don't go," Weiss shouted, a little red in the face.

The taller girl turned to look down at her captor, squinting slightly in confusion. And maybe a little astonishment, too.

Turning around fully to face the girl, Blake took one step closer to Weiss so their bodies were mere inches apart. Weiss was shook up a little, both embarrassed at their proximity and just how damn attractive Blake really was, but she stood her ground. There was no way she'd let her leave now, not after all the trouble she went through to find her. No, she was a Schnee. This was a battle she was going to win.

"You know, you're making demands and pleading at the same time. Does that make any sense to you?" Blake asked coldly, trying to intimidate Weiss a little more.

Weiss took notice of their stances and shifted up the slanted walkway so that she stood at the same height Blake was. "It doesn't matter if it makes sense. I need you here today, and I _promise_ I'll make it worth your while. I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face. I was just… surprised, is all. I didn't expect you to react so childishly, I admit, but—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, excuse me?" Blake put her other palm up to shut Weiss up, "Childishly? I arrived _on fucking time_ and you had the gall to slam that door in my face, as I was about to introduce myself to you. Are you sure you're in any position to be making accusations?"

Weiss seized Blake's other hand like a cobra snapping at its prey and brought it down violently, Blake trying to resist in the process. Weiss really hated when people did that to her. "For one second, will you listen?! I just," Weiss let out an exasperated breath, "Okay. Look, again, I apologize for doing that. I'm just a little high on tension here and I was getting nervous around the time you were supposed to come. Now will you _please_ stop trying to make a break for it and come inside?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at her persistence. _'I don't think she's going to let me go anytime soon, so I might as well follow through. I need compensation for travel expenses anyway. Christ, what did I get myself into?' _She twisted her hand out of Weiss' grip and took her hand in hers, inspecting the digits carefully. Weiss looked a little offended by the action, but she let it slide. "So. I'm supposed to be your date?" Blake inquired callously.

Weiss' face lit up, a wide smile replacing her angry pursed lips, "Does that mean you'll stay?!"

The taller girl shrugged, still holding onto her hand, "If I take one step onto the sidewalk, you'll probably tackle me down, even if it gets your pretty little dress dirty. Or maybe you'd call out your family's private helicopter and have them shoot me down, who knows?"

"Well, you're probably not wrong. That helicopter pilot's a nasty one. To be honest, you might not have gotten off my property alive," Weiss poked her other finger into Blake's shoulder, "And I'm thinking that _you're _thinking that I'm one of those clichéd, got-a-car-for-my-sixteenth-birthday-but-it-wasn't-the-right-color-so-I-had-a-fit-and-cried-to-Daddy, debutante, I-know-how-caviar-tastes rich girls. Am I on the money?" Weiss joked, not realizing her self-directed pun.

"Oh, you're on the money all right." Blake scoffed and took another glance around the front yard of the Schnee household. The place was lined with well-maintained plant-life, complete with a koi pond accented by a tasteful bridge arching over it. Smaller waterfalls lined the sides of the yard, with lights that hung over bushes leading from two Victorian styled lampposts back to the pillars that guarded the front porch area. Blake could only _imagine_ what the backyard looked like. "Seriously, you're literally living on money. How much do these water features and lights cost? Do you realize that there aren't any subway stops near this place? I had to walk a long way to escort you, Miss Schnee. You should be grateful."

Miss Schnee twitched at the comment. She should be grateful? _She _should be grateful?! Oooh, this little—

Well, yeah, she should be grateful, now that she thought about it. But she will be damned if she let this irritating, brutish beauty catch on.

Weiss still stood, her hand in Blake's. The heiress looked into her hired girl's hazel eyes, trying to understand her a little better, even after the misplaced conversation they just had. From the minute or two of interaction, she figured two things. One, this girl… was probably, genuinely nice. She still _could_ have left, and no, Weiss wasn't about to tackle her onto the sidewalk and drag her back to the house by the hair, cave-man style. Two, this girl was, for some part, an annoyingly good tease. She was stubborn, capable of blatantly refusing Weiss' demands. She was sarcastic, not much unlike Weiss herself, but. You know. That was different. Only Weiss Schnee could be sarcastic around Weiss Schnee. Even Blake's sense of sarcasm itself was on an entirely different level that you couldn't even feel, but you know, ooohhh, you _know_ it's there. She had no qualms about making digs at Weiss' front yard, rude. No consideration for what may or may not line up with her clearly biased preconception of her, rude. Arrogantly tried to intimidate her with that weird, strangely sexy smugness into letting her go, rude. On top of all that… on top of _all_ of that, she was just so… damn it! She was just _so great to look at. _What a goddamned rude girl.

The momentary lapse in banter created a bit of an awkward air, which Weiss certainly caught on. "A-Anyway, let's just go inside. I need to introduce you to my parents." Weiss let Blake hold onto her hand, but she led her back up the walkway to the door she left hanging open.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the house, Blake's eyes could not stop roaming. The house itself was just as extravagant as the front yard, but not so much as she'd thought. She'd expected the girl to have a butler waiting for her, classical music playing in the background, and the halls pretty much devoid of life, as everyone would be gathered in the ballroom. Or something. That's what big houses have, right? Ballrooms? But no, at most, the house was more or less reminiscent of an upper class suburban home. It's almost as if you could sense the lavishness of the family itself, but they were holding back when it came to home décor. Perhaps by influence of the daughter?<p>

"Please stay down here, take a seat, make yourself at home, whatever you want. Mother is upstairs getting my sister ready, and Father is probably entertaining his associates elsewhere. Oh, and did I already tell you about the venue? We're going to a local vineyard out a few miles, the grapes are all in and there's this _gorgeous_ view of the autumn leaves in the distance, and _I _said that it would be great if the processionals could take place in front of the view, but they—sorry, I guess I can tell you all that later. I'll be right back!" With a swiftness, Weiss was up the stairs and out of sight.

"… She rambles a little, hm?" Blake surmised. "If I'm not careful, she's going to end up doing all the talking, and somewhere along the lines, our stories won't match up. I'll be sure to let her know to cool it."

Blake stood alone in the receiving area, unsure of where to go or what to do. She decided to go ahead and explore her immediate surroundings, her interest piqued by the hanging portraits aligned exquisitely along the walls. Usually when people have portraits of their family members on the walls, they tend to be ragtag, unorganized frames thrown up whenever there was a new addition. This home, however, had each portrait looking perfectly in its place. It's as if this family planned to have these two daughters and thus ordered each frame, mapping out every occasion they'd need to use them. It really just looked a little too neat, Blake thought. Speaking of daughters, Blake's eyes fell onto one picture portraying two young girls, one wearing a familiar off-center ponytail, the other with her hair down, but with two braids crowning her head from front to back and ending in a small bow. Both girls had snowy white hair that shone brilliantly, framing each of their flawless faces.

'_Is that her sister?' _Blake questioned in her mind, trying to guess what she might look like now. _'Looks like everyone in this family is attractive,' _her eyes scanning the rest of the portraits in the hallway, identifying who may be the mother, father, aunts and uncles. Hearing light steps coming from the stairs, she stood up straight, throwing her hands behind her back.

Weiss returned from her journey, bringing an equally beautiful woman with, jeez was this a trend? With silvery-white hair down with her. When she saw Blake, she looked surprised, but it soon melted back into a warm smile.

The older woman stood, clad in a simple yet expensive looking black dress with silver jewelry almost matching Blake's, her lustrous hair tied off at the end over one shoulder. Weiss and her mother presented themselves at the foot of the stairs, both of them looking absolutely stunning. Blake was in for a rough ride.

"Blake, this is my mother, Argent. Mother, this is Blake, my... date." Weiss couldn't hold back the incriminating cough that invaded her throat.

Blake waited until Mother Schnee held out her hand, and took it gently, "I-It's nice to—I mean, it's an honor, ma'am."

Argent giggled, emanating a strangely loving aura that made Blake feel like it was saying, "good luck with my daughter, you're going to need it."

"So you're Blake. I must say, my daughter failed to mention what a winsome young lady you were, dear."

"Oh, I'm not.. I mean, thank you. Very much. You too. I-I mean, you're lovely. Ma'am." The tinge of red on her cheeks and stumbling on words indicated that Blake may be a little flustered around older women. Calm down, Blake.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Blake's complete 180 in attitude when it came to her mother. _'Well sheesh, way to be a total charmer to a married woman, Belladonna.'_

But she understood well. Weiss' mother was elegant and charming; everything Weiss hoped she could be. In contrast to her father, her mother was more understanding and approving in what Weiss wanted to do, and she was proud of that. Not that her father was a bad parent or anything, it's just… his idea of success, perfection, intelligence, and pretty much everything else in the world was all so quantified. The higher your numbers were, the taller you stood in his eyes. His cold, cutting business etiquette tended to leak into familial affairs. Weiss' mother was almost the only thing her father swept that state of mind away for, however. Unfortunately for Weiss, as well as Winter, his ego was pushed onto their lives, thus steering them both in the direction of the Schnee Company. The Schnee sisters would marry business partner children, creating a monopoly overreaching nearly the entire continent. Male or female didn't matter much to him, they had the technology to produce children no matter the circumstances. What he wanted was that his daughters obey his wishes.

Winter had done a good job of sticking it to him today, though. She was marrying a huge business rival's daughter, also the inheritor of an extremely successful, out-branching company. Through doing exactly what he wanted, she was doing exactly what he _didn't_ want.

She'd never admit, but she was totally stoked after hearing this news a couple months back. While today, Weiss was in fact trying to impress her father with an unsavory rapscallion who perhaps, maybe, I don't know, won a Nobel Prize a while back, Weiss only hoped she could perform a similar feat in the near future.

Argent looked at Blake up and down, seemingly nodding in approval. "Your outfit is to-die for, Blake. You've got to tell me where you got your accessories when we get to the venue. For now, I need to finish prepping Winter, but please let my daughter show you around. She can be a handful at times, but she means well." She lightly squeezed Blake's shoulder in assurance and turned to head back upstairs, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Blake." With that, she was off.

Once Mother Schnee was up the stairs, Blake crossed her arms and looked at Weiss with half-lidded eyes. "All right, handful. Show me around."

Weiss snapped back at her, "I'm not going to show you around. And why.. why were you so shy around my mother?! You're practically a jerk to _me_. Got a thing for older women?" She prodded.

"N-no, that's not it! She's just, she's your mom! Wouldn't you be nervous meeting your girlfriend's mom? I wanted to make a, um, a good impression." She wasn't defending herself very well.

"We _aren't _girlfriends, for the record."

"But we _are_ supposed to be a thing, remember? It's what you hired me for. To be your date. Dates usually mean, I don't know, that something's going on there," Blake gesticulated while she spoke to indicate some intangible meaning.

"Sometimes friends can be dates, too! It's like when you don't have a date-date to your highschool's prom so you're like, 'hey, wanna be my date?' to a friend and they're like 'yeah, ha ha, and after we'll go to a twenty-four-seven diner and maybe watch the sunrise on the beach' and.. well, the point is, it's… I'm. Okay, yes, you're supposed to be like, a romantic date, but still!"

"… You watched the sunrise on a beach after your highschool prom?"

The offhanded question startled Weiss, but she somehow appreciated the humorous intent. "As a matter of fact, yes I did, and it was very pretty and _very_ cold."

"How poetic of you."

"Thank you."

The two stood in the receiving area, not really sure where to go from here. They couldn't exactly wait all those hours until the wedding, so Weiss decided to rescind her earlier decision of not showing Blake around the house. After all, it would be strange if she just left her standing there alone.

Along the mini-tour, Blake had to ask, "So where's your dad? You said parents, but I've only met one."

"I think he's in the backyard right now, attending to his own guests. I imagine he'll want to speak with you when we get to the vineyard though, so be prepared," Weiss warned. "Knowing him, he'll want to make sure you're a worthy woman of his prized daughter."

Blake pretended to shield her eyes from the sun and dramatically scanned the room, "Prized daughter? I don't think I've met her yet either."

Her acting earned an offended breath from the heiress, "You impudent little—" Weiss cut herself off from potentially driving Blake off again, no matter _how_ much she wanted to put her in her place, "A_hem_. He'll just want to discuss your affairs and evaluate how you present yourself. Check for himself if the girl I brought home is uncouth or offhanded in any way. As much as I'd love to show him such a cavalier individual in the coming years, today I am trying to be on my best behavior."

"I'll try my best not to come off as 'uncouth.' What should I say then, o glorious Princess Schnee?"

Brushing off the mocking comment, Weiss shot a glance at her. "I don't know, anything to make you seem impressive?"—Somehow Blake looked slightly insulted by the insinuation that she was _not_ already impressive—"How about telling him you do… free-lance labor alongside your prosperous career at your law firm, all while attending university with a full load of classes?" Weiss threw a hand up frankly, as if it was just so obvious and simple to make up an elaborate lie like that.

Blake brought her head back surprised and a little frightened at how accurate Weiss' 'made-up' story for her actually was. She decided that she'd spare her the details for now, though. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, in actuality only a few hours had been killed by The Weiss Schnee Grand Tour. In the kitchen, Weiss brewed some fresh coffee for Blake out of obligation while they awaited the call to head to the venue. She fought with Blake over how much sugar the girl took, and while Blake insisted she liked her coffee black, Weiss insisted that she didn't need to be shy. Needless to say, Blake caved and pretended that yes, she was in fact being shy. Give her two sugars, please.<p>

Feeling proud of herself for her astounding hospitality, Weiss beamed as she checked the clock on her microwave again. It read '9:46.' It would be around this time that the guests would start heading to the vineyard, though the actual receiving of the guests wouldn't officially start until around noon. Her sister wasn't especially nitpicky about when things went down, but her fiancée... Weiss cringed at the thought of her, was a different matter. She looked calm on the outside, but you had to be within the Schnee inner circle to know what she was really like. Sure, maybe she _was_ calm, but she was.. she was just plain scary. And Weiss was sure that she didn't want to drag on the duration of the wedding any longer than it needed to be, lest it get in the way of her and Winter's wedding night. What Winter saw in that woman, Weiss would never know.

Weiss opened a kitchen drawer and rustled through the contents before pulling out a silver wristwatch with a matching silver band and slipped it over her left wrist. "We should probably get going. I'll have the three limos pulled around to the front, and we'll be in the first one."

Blake was trying to gather her thoughts as the flurry of information hit her, "First off, do you keep wristwatches like that everywhere in your house? And second… limos? As in, limousines?"

The heiress looked at her, back at her wristwatch, and back to Blake, "Of course I do? One should always keep track of the time, Blake. And yes, we're taking a limousine to the venue. Is this genuinely surprising to you?"

"… No, no I guess it's not." Blake could believe it, she and Weiss truly did live in completely different worlds. That much was apparent by the sterling silver accessories she claimed to keep around the house. You know, just lying around.

Some minutes later, Blake followed Weiss down the walkway, past the scene of their previous altercation, and into the first limo parked in front of the property. At this point, Blake shouldn't have been surprised at the opulent interior. Leather seats, tinted windows, a mini-television and a rather extensive spread of chilled champagnes.

"Swanky," the hired hand commented.

"A tad."

"You call this 'a tad?' I… Okay. That's fine. Now tell me why there were three limos needed here?"

Weiss rested herself onto the cushioned armrest, right next to one of the doors of the limo. "You ask an enormous amount of questions for someone who's supposed to work for me for one day."

"If you want the act to pass, I have to know details. From the way you make your father sound, I suspect he won't be fooled so easily. So can you please tell me so I can be proper arm candy?"

With a sigh, the young heiress sat up straight before explaining the ride situation, "We're in this limo because you're my date. My father and his associates are in the next limo, because, well, he's my father. Head of the company, it sort of comes with the territory. My mother and the rest of my extended family and guests are in the last limo. The other guests will find their own way to the venue I imagine, I know my friends are driving their on their own."

"Oooh, the Princess has friends?"

"Oh ha ha ha, yes it's hard to believe, I know." Somewhere along the lines, Weiss began to regret clicking on this girl's profile. The two fought like cats and dogs, how could they possibly pull off having a deeper connection at the wedding? Fed up with dealing with this nearly-stranger, Weiss decided to try and find out a little more about the mysterious girl that sat across from her.

… That was easier said than done. Where would she start? Honestly. This was giving her a headache.

"So… um. Why is it that you do this?"

Blake's eyes flitted to Weiss', "This?"

"I mean, why did you have a posting searching for a job? Any job at all, for that matter. Forgive me for being intrusive, but that can be a little dangerous. Is there any special reason?" Weiss tiptoed into the question, but she persisted. If there was something Blake didn't want to tell her, that'd be fine. But she figured she'd try.

"Dangerous? Coming from the girl who emailed a stranger at four in the morning, asked for a picture, and requested I come over three hours later."

"Well I should know what you look like, shouldn't I? And what's up with that?! Withholding my right to view the person I'm interested in hiring."

Blake sighed as she set her elbows onto her knees, leaning forward to face Weiss. She glanced to the darkened partition separating the two girls from the driver, and looked back to Weiss for an answer. And she did. "Oh, don't worry, he can't hear us," Weiss rapped on the window lightly, "Soundproof."

Looking a little more relieved, Blake continued, "Okay. I'll lay it out for you. I don't post up pictures of myself until I get hired because I'm afraid of people contacting me for one thing, and when I show up in person, they have… other things in mind. It's, um. It's happened before. I know it can get in the way of landing a few jobs, but I figured it was worth the extra protection for myself."

Weiss found herself listening to Blake's words intently, taken aback by the girl's concerns and worries. She leans forward on her knees as well, if only to hear her better.

"The entire reason that I do odd jobs is because, for better or for worse, they tend to pay more than any retail job I could find in my area, and there's no need for commitment. Like you guessed earlier, I actually _am _attending university right now, but I have to put myself through, and student loans are simply not going to cut it. I also live alone, no roommate. The expenses build up, I need my free time to study… and I end up in places like this, trapped in a limousine, headed to a wedding with the uptown girl-next-door." Blake wrung her hands at the confession; she didn't mean to make it sound like such a sob-story, but it just kind of came out that way. She couldn't help but feel slightly abashed, wondering if perhaps she had said too much to a girl she just met mere hours ago.

Weiss was speechless. No, more like she was awestruck. Here she was, raging about how annoying this girl was, when in reality she clearly had it rough and was trying the best she could out of what she had. Oh, Blake. _'I had no idea… This poor, poor—'_

"No. Don't give me that look."

Wait, what?

"What look? I'm not giving you a look." She was _so_ giving her a look.

"You're starting to think how sorry you feel for me, and how misunderstood I am. The reason you think I'm so mean to you is because I have it rough. Right?"

Weiss huffed, "O-of course not! I was simply admiring your diligence, is all. Not everyone can rely on themselves for support."

Eyebrows were raised. Heads were turned to hide rosy tints. Belladonna says, voice marked with suspicion, "All right."

Weiss turned back to face Blake, genuinely having changed her opinion of her. A little.

"Do you not mind living like that?" she asked gently.

"It's not that I _don't_ mind, I just sort of have no choice. I don't have any family to ask for help. It's not a big deal, I manage it just fine. I just don't want people like you to start pitying me over that, is all." She gave Weiss a reassuring smile.

Oh god.

'_Oh god.'_

A flustered Weiss turned in her seat to face the window, staring out into the passing scenery.

'_You seriously have some nerve to smile at me like that, with your blasted good looks and your heroine-worthy backstory. Uuughhhhh.'_

Weiss, still trying to hide the apparent embarrassment on her cheeks, set an elbow atop the seat and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. In a slightly muffled voice, she told Blake, "We're just about here. Look outside."

Before the pair was a vast scene, greenery as far as the eye could see. Rows and rows of blue and purple grapes in the foreground, with fruit trees in the back, and even further in the back you could see the orange and red leaves Weiss was gushing about earlier. A grand display of wedding furnishings was laid out across a field in between patches of grapes, an enormous white tent covering a large portion of the area. Inside the tent, you could see a stage and numerous dining tables in front of it. Right outside, a large archway covered in greenery and ice blue and lilac colored flowers, several white chairs lined up in two sets of rows with a long, flower-laden walkway down the middle. Parting the field away from the rest of the vineyard were large trees, seemingly out of place, but they added a certain atmosphere that hinted, "Hidden in plain sight." Attached to the trees, and spread over certain areas of the field were crystalline lights, strung up and hung low, sure to add that much extra beauty come nightfall.

It really was a spectacular sight. If Blake could sum up what she was seeing in one word, the only thing to come to mind would be: enchanting.

Another thing caught Blake's eye. There was a girl. No, two girls, standing near a decoration barrel, with wood that seemed to match the dark trees. A shorter one, with short dark brown hair, tipped with… red? She was waving at the limo, okay. And the other, a blonde. She was currently… was that, was that a turkey leg?

Blake, feeling a little frightened already, looked to Weiss for an explanation. Our young heiress was covering her eyes, and shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Lotsa backstory here. Admittedly a little long-winded, but! That was pretty much it, though. Everything from here on out will probably, most likely just be antics. Lots of Weiss antics. And maybe lots of Yang with turkey leg antics as well.

Also, does Blake seem like a bit of a jerk? Well I hope so. That's the dynamic here. It'd be boring if they got along right off the bat, right? She's.. a bit of a meanie in this story first off, to be perfectly honest. Like throwing a cat into a new house for the very first time. But, I have plans.

Also also, I'll tend to reference real-world things here and there in the coming chapters, with no regard or reason to try and change the name to fit in with RWBY lore. Just go with the flow. And let me know if y'all like it!


	4. What Happened to the Turkey Leg?

Blake and Weiss' limo pulled into the parking area in front of one of the wine-tasting rooms of the winery. Weiss failed to mention this to Blake, but the Schnee family did own a portion of this estate, and this room in particular belonged to her family; hence the wedding being held at this vineyard.

The dark brown haired girl came bounding up to the limo, her knee-length dress flowing with the rhythm of her footsteps. It was simple, sleeveless and maroon, with a black sash cutely tied around the midsection. The bottom of the dress was lightly frilled; also black to match the sash. She wore a plain silver necklace, one that exquisitely matched her eye color, and short black heels.

"Weiss! You're finally here!" She shouted through the windows.

Weiss opened the door and stepped onto the pavement, Blake following close behind.

The girl gasped, taking a few dramatic steps back. "And… oooo. Whooo is this?"

Yet another sigh was emitted from the heiress' mouth; seriously, she was almost out of breath here. "Ruby, this is Blake, my date. Blake, this bundle of joy is Ruby, my good friend."

Blake took a step forward and extended her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Ruby. I really like your outfit."

After accepting Blake's handshake, Ruby brought her other hand to her mouth and shot a playful glance at Weiss and whispered, "Did you hear that, Weiss? She said she liked my outfit, hehe," returning her attention to Blake, "Oh, and it's totally nice to meet you too, Blake! Weiss hasn't told me anything about you, so you've gotta spill the deets on yourself and hang out with us, kay?"

It was refreshing to be around a girl like this, Blake thought. After being around Weiss and her family all morning, someone a little less… formal, would be good for her.

With a mischievous tint in her eye, Blake responded, "That'd be nice, Ruby. You can tell me all about Weiss and any embarrassing stories she may have, too."

"Oooooh, I have _tons_ of those! She actually did something really, really funny last week, and let me tell you Blake, there have _never_ been so many shaved poodles and grapefruit all in one place in my l—mmmphffh, mmm!" The spewing fountain had been sealed by one Weiss Schnee.

"Oookaaay, that's enough story-time for one day! Ahahaha, err.. Blake! I haven't introduced you to Yang yet. Let me." Weiss curbed the conversation away from her apparent mishap with poodles and breakfast fruit, relinquishing Ruby from her hold. Blake was pulled in the direction of a blonde force, her arm hanging around the neck of an unsuspecting guest, her free hand holding what seemed to be a half-eaten turkey leg.

Ruby was left standing by the limo, her mouth forming a small pout. "Meanie. It's not like I was about to tell her about the incident with the washing machine… _Or_ the french fries. Or the bull wearing the funny hat…" Ruby followed the two over to Yang, recounting to herself the 1001 Embarrassing Stories Involving Weiss Schnee.

Upon nearing the ruckus, one could see the anguished face of this guest unable to escape the grasp of this loud... and very, very strong girl.

"And _I _said, 'girl, you totally gotta get over her. Defs not worth it,' but what does she do? What does she do, Ren?"

Ren, apparently the guest trapped under her left arm, squeaked, "S-She didn't get over her…?" Poor Ren. Hang in there, buddy.

Tightening her grip on Ren, the rambunctious girl announced, "Exactly! She didn't get over her! I told her, 'listen, that frosty girl ain't coming back around anytime soon, and—oof!' Ruby jabbed Yang with her elbow, strategically rushing her way over to her before she said _too much._

"Ow.. Hey Rubes, what gives?" She glanced behind her to see said frosty girl, arms crossed and fuming. "Oh. Weiss! Nice day for a wedding, huh?"

You could probably hear the blood vessel in Weiss' temple burst, but it was a special day, and she had a special guest. No messing it up now. "Yang Xiao Long… ugghh. Yang, I'd like for you to meet my date, Blake. Please don't scare her away. Blake, this is Yang, another good friend of mine. For now, anyway."

"Ouch," Yang feigned an arrow being shot through her heart, "that hurt, Weiss. But what hurt even _more_ is that you did not tell your ol' pal Yang that you landed such a cute girl!"

Quiet Blake decided to complete the introduction, extending her hand in a similar fashion to Ruby earlier, "It's a pleasure, Yang. But, um… is he okay?" She asked, gesturing towards Ren, who was now getting a little purple in the face.

"H-…Help me…"

Yang looked to her left at Ren, gasping for air, and unhinged her arm from his neck. He proceeded to faint onto the dining table.

"He's fiiine. Just taking a little nap! Here, hold this." She set the turkey leg down next to Ren's sleeping face and got up from the table.

The girl stood tall, taller than the rest of them. Her long, well-toned legs could be seen from a slanted-hem dress, sleeveless and white, the stitching around her bust rather.. complimenting. She wore black high heels that only added to her height, her mass of blonde hair flowing down off one shoulder. She wore one silver bangle on each wrist, and her amethyst eyes were so radiant, they almost matched Blake's eyeshadow.

She gripped Blake's hand like an iron vice, causing Blake to draw a short breath. _'This girl seems intense. Who knew the handful had such an array of energetic friends?'_

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Blake! You've got yourself one firecracker of a gal, you know that? We should have a double date hangout once you've settled in."

Blake looked a little confused, "Double date? Then, are you two…?" She looked at Ruby, and back to Yang's grinning face.

"Yup! This one's mine. We're adorable, aren't we," Yang didn't ask so much as she simply stated the obvious, wrapping an arm around Ruby to bring her closer. The shorter girl wasn't embarrassed at all like Blake thought she'd be, instead wearing an equally wide grin and wrapping her arm around Yang's waist for good measure.

Blake thought the pair looked a little strange, but she flashed a warm-hearted smile in light of the fact that she really wasn't in any position to judge, "Yes, you're both very adorable. Apart, or together." Ruby and Yang laughed heartily at Blake's smooth talking.

She turned to Weiss, who was cringing at the bizarre exchange, "Are there any refreshments? I'm a little thirsty."

"Oh, yes, there's a modest spread under the tent, right next to the stage. Would you like me to come with you so you don't get lost?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh I think I'll manage without your expertise for a few moments."

The trio watched Blake make her way to the actually not-so-modest spread of beverages, tons of soda selections as well as even more champagnes and a few white wines; oh good, because 10:30 am was definitely too early for _red_ wine. Surprisingly, the Schnee family had also gone through the trouble of putting tea on tap as well. To the left of the drink selection, a wide variety of foods as well, and… judging from the display, it was a wonder where Yang even obtained that turkey leg in the first place.

Weiss eyed Blake's movements, which were slow and deliberate. Accurate and delicate. Astonishingly cute, and astoundingly much more feminine than Weiss had first surmised. And Weiss would stare for no short time.

Yang walked over and placed a heavy elbow on her shoulder, "I know what you're thinking. That ass should be _illegal_," the blonde swiped her fingers through the air before letting them hang off her shoulder again.

'_Oh, how right you are. She certainly has that curve, and it's v—'_

"What?! Don't be absurd!" She caught herself mentally agreeing with Yang, and she'd dig an early grave for herself before she'd ever let that happen; Weiss hastily withdrew herself from the contact, causing Yang to stumble before putting her hands up in defense.

"Whooaa, chill _out_, Elsa, let it go. It was just a joke," she glanced toward Blake for a second, "though I'm pretty sure you still agreed with me. Blake isn't the _only_ one who seems a lil' thirsty, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes, both at the expertly timed _Frozen_ reference which she so loved to pull with her, and at her spot-on assessment, _'So what if I agreed. This is just a one-time thing, you oaf.'_

Yang took the scoff as a good sign she was right, as Weiss tended to scoff and stay silent about everything Yang was right about. "Alright Weissy, tell us where you two met. And tell us the truth."

"I.. don't know what you're talking about. We met at a coffee shop. The pricey one at the foot of downtown, so you know she's either a hipster or an actual coffee connoisseur. She goes to university full-time alongside her career at her law-firm, all while doing free-lance labor," she couldn't help but mimic her earlier words to Blake while discussing her admittedly fairly accurate backstory.

"Um, no you didn't," Yang pressed. Clearly she wasn't so easily fooled.

"Ex_cuse_ me? Yes, I did."

"Weiss, how long have we known each other? If you met a girl like _that_ at a coffee shop, in _any_ amount of time before today, both of us would have known about her."

Ruby chose this time to pipe in, "I agree, Weiss, you two seem like actual strangers. I can just feel it, y'know?"

Feeling a burdening pressure on her chest, Weiss figured she couldn't get this lie past her two best friends and sighed heavily, giving up the charade. "Okay, okay, yes, we didn't meet like that. In fact… okay. Don't laugh," she shot a menacing glare at Yang.

"I won't, I won't!"

"… I, um…" Weiss huddled the two in closer for a whisper range, afraid that anyone around them will hear, "So I went on a certain website that offers a wide range of goods and services, some involving romantic pursuits filled with horrendously thought out titles, some advertising where you can buy a used car, things like that. I found her on this site, she claimed she'd do any sort of work, I contacted her and we met up this morning." Weiss could not hide the rosy tinge on her cheeks, but she could maintain her composure while the two drank in the information.

…

The two looked at each other, and back at Weiss.

. . .

"You hired her off… Craigslist?" Yang inquired in disbelief.

"N-No! I didn't say that. Obviously you didn't hear me say that.

"You _so_ fuckin' hired a chick off Craigslist, _ha-_hahaha!" Yang repeated, failing to hide the boisterous laugh coming from her throat.

"_Yang! _You said you wouldn't laugh, you idiot!_"_

Trying to control her howling, the blonde tried to find solace in her girlfriend, "Did'ja get that Rubers?" Yang playfully jabbed her elbow into Ruby's side, "Weiss hired someone off Craigslist, he he he."

"Yang! Don't be insensitive. I'm sure she had a good reason. And let's just be glad Blake isn't someone scary," defended Ruby, bringing herself to latch onto Weiss' arm.

"_Thank you_, Ruby, at least _someone_ has refrained from being so judgmental," Weiss remarked curtly, turning her nose up into the air.

"Hey, it's not like that. I don't care where you met her, I just wanna make sure she's good for you, even if you don't deserve that outta me. Buuuut as first impressions go, I'm likin' her, Schnee. I think you got lucky."

Weiss was thrown off by the surprising amount of support she was receiving from the blonde barbarian, "I-I'm glad you do, Yang, but to be honest, we're just faking it. The whole 'date' thing. It's not like I have an interest in her or anything."

At this point, Yang smirked to Ruby, and Ruby, on point with whatever Yang was usually thinking, gave her a similar knowing look back. The two shared a giggle as they notice one tall order of Blake coming back to the party, four drinks in hand.

"Sorry it took a while, I had a hard time deciding on what everyone would like," she handed each party their designated drink, "I hope I wasn't too off mark."

"You got us all drinks? Thanks Blake!" The thundering blonde looked to Weiss, "Looks like you landed yourself a _Weiss_ catch! Ah? Aahhhh?"

"_Do NOT."_

Blake couldn't help but laugh at the exchange while she handed Weiss her drink, Weiss grazing her fingers over Blake's as she accepted the glass. The sudden touch splashed Blake's cheeks a very light pink, but she played it off as she handed Ruby and Yang their drinks as well.

Weiss tipped the glass back and forth before bringing it close to her face, "Pinot blanc? How did you know I liked this wine?"

"Call it a hunch."

Impressed, and even a little flattered, Weiss drew her lips in with embarrassment before gingerly taking a sip.

Ruby took her drink with glee, immediately knowing the fizzy aroma, "Yay, Sprite! Thanks so much, Blake!"

Yang was handed a glass full of a darker drink, one she was perfectly familiar with, "No way.. Sam Adams? I didn't even know they had beer here, WEISS!"

"W-What?!"

"You said they didn't have beer on tap, you _know_ mama loves the lager!"

"That's because every time I let you around beer, you cause _at least_ one fire, and I end up paying for the damages."

"_Hey_," the blonde warned, taking a sip of her beer, "that was one time."

"No, Yang, it was forty-seven times." She looked to Blake with a fire in her eyes, "Did you get that? Forty-seven. She always says it was 'one time' but that is simply fabrication."

Blake nodded in agreement, afraid to do anything else, "F-Forty-seven."

"And now you have yet another person who knows of your aspiring career in pyromanism!" Weiss took hold of Blake's wrist and stomped off, leaving the two girls to their own devices.

Yang took another generous sip of beer before asking Ruby, "You know they're gonna get together, right? It's not just me?"

Ruby flashed another grin Yang's way, "I think Blake's a good person, and she'll be good for Weiss. Even if they don't, I'm still happy that Weiss is having fun with her."

Perplexed by the seemingly innocent answer, Yang pressed her girlfriend a bit more, "But you knooooow."

A giggle escaped Ruby's throat, "Yeah yeah Yang, I know."

* * *

><p>After Weiss dragged Blake to a farther spot away from most of the guests, she released the girl from her hold.<p>

"I apologize for that," Weiss commented, turning around to face Blake.

"Why would you apologize? They seem like good-hearted people. I like them."

"You _do_. Really."

"I do. I especially like the tall, loud one. I didn't think you could be friends with someone like her, I have to admit."

"Yes, well. She's a story we'll have to save for another time, I suppose." Weiss peeked over to the glass Blake was holding, unfamiliar with the tame brown liquid that filled it. "What did you get?"

Blake looked to the ground, a little flushed for whatever reason, "… Darjeeling."

"You.. like tea?" Weiss queried, letting out a breath of soft laughter.

"Don't act so surprised," Blake huffed, turning to the side, "I just prefer tea to most other drinks, is all."

"No, it's… that's surprisingly adorable of you." Oops. _'W-Wait, did I really just say that to her? Oh my god, Weiss, stupid!' _The heiress attempted to change the line of thoughts, "I didn't know there were, um, teas being served here! I'm astounded that my sister had the foresight to cater it."

"I was as surprised as you, I couldn't believe they made cold black teas taste so well! Weiss, you have to try the Keemun, it's so fragrant and it's not too strong, I really think you'd like it."

Upon hearing her first name being uttered from Blake's mouth for what she felt like was the first time, Weiss was caught with a breath in her throat. Hearing this girl gush about tea of all things was not what she expected to happen today, not after their earlier confrontation. Weiss had originally thought she could squeeze past today playing Blake off as a fake date without anyone knowing, but of course that bumbling idiot and her girlfriend saw past the charade instantly. Now that they knew the real story, well…

'_She looks so handsome, going on about tea, using my first name… uughhhh.'_

Internally moaning is what Weiss did best, and while Blake went on about tea names Weiss recognized but honestly cared little for, she found herself flicking her eyes down to Blake's lips and back up to those lovely ambers Weiss found particularly endearing.

"Are you listening?"

'_No, not at all.'_

"No, not at all."

Whoops.

It is a quite the day when someone _actually _accidentally voices their inner thoughts at the most inappropriate of times.

"I see. So I've been boring you." Blake turned herself away from Weiss and began walking toward the trees covered in lights.

"Wait, Blake, I'm sorry! I was listening, come back here!" Chasing after the taller girl, both were stopped in their tracks from a girl racing across the area dragging the passed out boy from earlier along with her.

"Make way, make way! The Nora Express comin' through! Hide yo kids, hide yo wives, hide yo husbands 'cause Iiiiii'm comin'! Oh, Weiss, hey…" The sprightly.. no, _aggressive _looking girl gave Blake a once over, "Oh, _WEISS!_"

"Oh god…." Weiss was so done.

"Who's this hottie-with-a-body?!"

"I'm Blake. Hello." She gave a half-wave to the excited girl.

"Blake! Rhymes with cake, which I dearly hope your sister has plenty of, if ya know what I mean, eh?" She quipped, looking to Weiss. "It was great meeting you, Cakey Blakey! Gotta jet, promised a meeting with a goat, doesn't like to be kept waiting, you know how it is." The dynamic force started off again with the boy in tow, but not before shouting, "Weiss, hope you get it in tonight! Remember, _everyone_ has sex after weddings!"

A sputtering Blake and a Weiss covering her face could be seen, as another two guests make their way past, trying to follow the two before.

"Wait, Nora! Just leave him be, no need for the goat! No n—oh, she's taking him through the parking lot, man…" A sandy blond boy looked up at the pair, "Oh, hey Weiss! And Blake, was it? I kinda heard Nora rhyming your name with cake, hehe."

Behind the boy stood a red-haired girl, standing in confidence with her hands folded in front of her. "Hello, Weiss. Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?"

'_And of course, leave it to the three stooges and the ex to run into us already,' _Weiss mentally cursed before regaining her composure. "Blake, this is Jaune and Pyrrha."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Blake once again extending her hand to the pair, which Jaune shook normally, and Pyrrha shook with a firm.. intense grip, about four levels below that of Yang's. This piqued Blake's interest.

There was a silence.

Weiss _hated_ this silence.

"I'm sure you two can't keep Nora and Ren waiting, can you? We can meet up after the ceremony to chat more."

Jaune, shifting his eyes between Weiss and Pyrrha, scratched his head light-heartedly and broke the awkward air, "Y-You're right, no telling what shenanigans those two crazy kids will get into, ahaha, uh, let's go, Pyrrha." He apprehensively tapped Pyrrha's wrist, and the two set off to find Ren and Nora, Pyrrha giving Weiss a lasting gaze before she finally turned away.

Mmmm. Always a fun time, running into the ex and said ex's hopeful admirer.

Blake couldn't help but hold back a knowing smirk and looked to Weiss, slowly creeping into the question, "Was that, by any chance…"

"Yes. She is my ex."

"Oh my goodness," Blake rubbed an eye out of humor, "what an exciting morning for you, hm?"

Weiss looked over her shoulder at Pyrrha, for a little longer than totally necessary. "Yes.. I suppose it has been." She eyed the curve in Pyrrha's stride, her form all the more complimented by the striking gown she had donned for the occasion. The four of them looked nice, yes, it _was _a wedding, and even Nora showed up fairly decent.. but Pyrrha was quite the woman. A fact not so easily forgotten by the younger Schnee daughter.

Blake stood there, watching Weiss watch Pyrrha.

_Ba-dump._

"… I guess I'll just take another look around the venue myself."

Oh. What?

Weiss snapped her head back to Blake. "No, I'm going to show you around. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. If you have business you'd rather attend to, then by all means, don't let me keep you."

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. Was Blake… jealous? Oh. _'Great. NOW she's acting like a jealous girlfriend. Are you a jerk, or are you sensitive? Which is it?! And I swear, if you're that girl who's both…'_

She started off after Blake, "Just wait, okay? What in the world has gotten into you?!"

The taller girl continued her path, to nowhere in particular, "It's _nothing._ It's just, even though we're faking it, I'm supposed to be your date. Wouldn't it be strange if someone saw you ogling your ex right in front of me?"

"Oh, don't play that card. You wouldn't be storming off if it was just that. You're jealous, aren't you? Admit it, you _actually_ grew fond of me in the short hours we've known each other, and I do _not _ogle!" Weiss quickened her pace to bring Blake to a halt.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm doing this for you, and after this, you'll be paying me. Simply a business deal, rich girl. And after today, you'll be free to chase after your red-head all you want."

"Why you presumptuous, resentful—"

"Weiss, dear," a booming voice echoed behind her.

_Holy mother of—_

The heiress swung around to the voice, greeting it in a proper manner, "W-Why hello, Father."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Gasp! A development. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I ended up adding a weird drink scene and it just sort of ended up cutting off like this.

Yang and Ruby aren't related in this fic, rest assured. (I mean if you want them to be, then they can be.)

What to expect from this fic in future chapters... Have you all seen _The Proposal_? Starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds? That's sort of what I have in mind for all this. Romantic comedies are my life line, after all.

Let me know if y'all like it once again, please voice any opinions about characterizations you may have! I only hope I could do the JNR of JNPR well, but it was mostly me scrambling to add some more characters in to liven up the party.

Any guesses yet at Winter's fiancee?

Thanks so much again, I appreciate you guys and I'm happy you all seem to like the story so much.


	5. Thanks, bae

"Your mother mentioned you had a special guest today. Would my daughter care to introduce me? I expected that you would have shown her to me earlier, Weiss, but I'll let the thought slide on behalf of your sister's special day." The tall man's voice was deep and intimidating. Surely a blessing for closing business deals, no doubt.

'_Darn it, darn it! Way to go Weiss, you let your father sneak up on you.' _Weiss wasn't fooled by her father's seemingly pleasant tone; whenever he did that, it meant he was upset with her for something.

"Of course! We were just going to see you, but a few things held us up, unfortunately," Weiss retreated to Blake's side to properly introduce her, "Father, I'd like you to meet Blake Belladonna. She will be escorting me today." Weiss took to a more formal manner of speech, introducing Blake as her escort, rather than her date. She had to choose her words carefully around him. "Blake, this is my father, Koenig Schnee."

Blake, who'd been standing stiff for a few moments, accepted Father Schnee's extended hand with a firm grip. "It's an honor, sir. Weiss has told me about your many successful dealings in regard to your company."

Koenig, standing tall in a clean pressed, light grey suit and ice blue tie, let out a small chuckle.

…. Chuckle?

Weiss' mouth almost dropped open.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Miss Belladonna. I've heard you work at a law firm?"

"Yes, that's right. Ironwood & Ozpin, located in downtown Vale," Blake had been sitting on this lie all day, the moment Weiss had suggested to her the fake story she'd come up with.

"Ah, yes, a fine firm if I must say so. I've heard their attorneys have never lost a case. I understand you attend university as well? That's quite ambitious for a young woman your age. And tell me, do you find it hard to balance your studies with your career?"

"I do, sir. I attend Beacon."

Weiss was caught off guard by this bit of information as well. _She_ went to Beacon University. Granted, the place was huge, home to tens of thousands of students, but still… what a small world.

"I'm pursuing a Bachelor of Science for Criminology. I'm actually looking to enter the Vale Police Force after I graduate, in hopes that I can make a successful career out of law enforcement. The studies can be grueling, but it isn't impossible."

If Weiss' jaw could drop any further, it'd be hitting the ground by now. _'Wh—You fool! What do you think you're doing, telling him you want to be a cop?! He'll never let me hear the end of this now, ughhh!'_

"… That's interesting. Tell me what you hope to gain from the force, Miss Belladonna?" Koenig raised an eyebrow at the news, but there was no visible sign of disapproval coming from his features.

"I hope to find that working with the police can provide opportunities for me, as well as my acquaintances from this day forward. As I am sure you're fully aware, sir, there are people in this city that have run-ins with the law on various occasions. I aim to become a high-ranking officer within three years. I have favors from within the department already, as well as a recommendation letter from the chief of police, and once that happens, I hope to provide these people with a little more.. help, than they may have gotten before."

It was no small secret that the Schnee Company was headed by a man that worked in dubious fashions. Indeed, Koenig Schnee _had_ been in trouble with the law before, and it was a feat to get the police off his back for a duration that lasted more than six months. This was common knowledge, to anyone that read a newspaper. And Blake was certainly one for the morning news with her breakfast tea and scone.

A wave of intrigue, and then relief set across Koenig's hardened face, even going as far as cracking a smile at Blake's detailed explanation. "That sounds like an excellent plan of action, Miss Belladonna. I do wish you success in your endeavors," he turned to Weiss, who looked like she'd seen a ghost, "I appreciate your escort's earnest effort and wishes to serve this city, Weiss. She seems like pleasant company."

Upon hearing her name, Weiss shook herself out of her trance of disbelief, "Y-Yes, Father. She's very diligent and hard-working."

"That's good to hear," Koenig set his eyes upon Blake once again, "if you'll excuse me, Miss Belladonna, my guests require my presence. Please, enjoy this day, and accompany Weiss well."

Blake gave a small bow out of courtesy, "Of course, sir."

And with that, the two-headed, fire-breathing monster (?) known as Koenig Schnee was gone, making his way back to his own guests as quickly as he'd appeared before the two.

Weiss, who was lucky a fly hadn't flown into her mouth during the time it had hung open, stomped over to Blake and crossed her arms, "I can't believe it. He… he LIKES you?!"

Blake simply shrugged, "I have a good sense for people. I figured someone like him would be pleased to hear of a promising young woman who may one day be able to keep him out of legal trouble."

"No, you don't understand. My father doesn't like people. He doesn't like _anybody_. And yet, he didn't call you out on anything you said… it's incredible."

"What can I say? I guess I just got lucky, then."

".. I have to say, Blake, I'm impressed with the way you handled him. I was so sure you'd say something rude and effectively make him throw you out of the vineyard," Weiss giggled at the surprisingly positive turn of events.

Blake on the other hand, froze for a moment, a jolt of excitement running through her upon hearing her name roll off the heiress' tongue in a manner that was directed towards her, instead of the introductions that had been going on all day. "W-Well, against your clearly biased opinion of me, I'm not a ruffian, Weiss. I happen to believe I'm fairly polite and well-groomed, slovenly upbringing aside."

Weiss' face flushed at the accusation, which she knew were in fact, very true. She took a few steps closer to Blake, letting her arms drop and instead folded her hands behind her back, slowly bringing her gaze up to the taller girl's. "That, I am truly sorry for. I admit I had reservations when I hired you for today. I believed you'd be some rough-rouser who'd take on any job so long as it paid well, I didn't know what to expect," she gave an off-centered smile, "you're very sweet, as it turns out."

"I-I.. I'm glad you think so. You're not too much of a privileged brat yourself. I was sure I'd be rolling my eyes at your curtsies and sucking up to your father's colleagues," Blake felt embarrassed by Weiss' out-of-the-blue compliment.

"… Would it have been so bad if I _had_ curtsied to my father and 'sucked up' as you so graciously put it, to my father's colleagues? I _do _plan on taking over the company, you know."

Blake faltered at this, not realizing Weiss would take her words so seriously, "No, that's not.. I didn't mean that it a bad way, I just thought—"

"You thought _what _exactly?! I may not be the snobby brat you thought I was, but I do have a reputation to uphold, Blake, not unlike yourself for today, and it's an important time for me right now," Weiss let out a frustrated groan slash sigh, placing her fingers on her temple to ease her oncoming headache.

Just when things were getting cozy, eh?

Blake was speechless. This girl flipped the damn switch like _that!_ How could this girl go from hot to cold in less than a sentence? An onset of irritation started on Blake's mind, but luckily before she said anything else that could set the heiress off, Ruby and Yang could be seen coming toward them. Not wanting to give them the wrong impression of her, Blake withheld any comments about the shorter girl's attitude for the time being.

"Hey you two lovebirds! I… oohhh, trouble in paradise already?" Yang quipped.

"NO! Not at all. What makes you say that?!" Weiss eyes flared at Yang, who promptly retreated behind her brunette girlfriend.

"I.. er, Ruby has a surprise for you!" The blonde hastily changed the subject, knowing full well what an angry Weiss was like.

"And what might that be?"

Ruby had on a wide grin, not unlike most other times for her. "He's here."

"Who is here?"

She repeated, "_He's _here!"

Suddenly, a slap of realization hit Weiss. He. HE. HE'S HERE. "Where?! Where is he, Ruby?"

Both Ruby and Yang turned around on cue, with Weiss and Blake peeking over their shoulders to see who was here.

A little black ball of fur came bounding up to them, donning a cute little doggy bowtie for the occasion. Ah yes, the true life of the party had arrived.

"OOOHH, Ruby he's here! Zwei my darling, you look so cuuuute!" Weiss' squeaky wave of girlish excitement could be heard fading away, as she had already taken off to meet Zwei half way, swooping him up in her arms.

Blake was gawking at the scene before her. This girl… this girl went from cute, to insufferable, and apparently back to goddamned cute. The Schnee girl was cooing adorably at the little Corgi in her grasp, cuddling his face and playing with his ears. Blake nudged Ruby and asked her, "So she really likes dogs?"

"Mmm, I'm not so sure!" Ruby responded, pleased to see her friend making repeated kissing noises at her pup, "But I know she just really likes Zwei."

Yang chimed in, a mischievous tint in her voice, "Yeah, she has a real soft spot for that one. You a little jealous?"

"No! No I'm not. It's just a little interesting, is all."

Weiss came back to the group holding up Zwei off the ground like he was a lion cub being held up by a mandrill off a large rock. "Look, look Blake! It's Zwei! Isn't he absolutely adorable?!" She all but pressed Zwei up to Blake, to which Blake jumped backward, trying to avoid contact with the panting pile of fluff.

"O-Oh, yes, he is certainly cute, but um.. I don't get along well with dogs, he probably doesn't like me very much," a slight hint of pink on her cheeks as she tried to look around for an excuse.

"Zwei loves everyone, Blake! Look at his wittle puppy wuppy face, woogy woogy woo," there was no shortage of spoiling in her voice as she fawned over the small dog, who simply looked at Blake with a goofy canine grin, his tongue lolling over his teeth.

Blake took another step back, "I'm sure he does! But, uh, I just.." She cleared her throat, "I'm allergic. Yes, that's it."

Weiss' expression changed to an apologetic one, not realizing she was pushing an allergy onto her hired date, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she let Zwei down reluctantly before patting her dress down to rid the fabric of any loose dog hairs. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go wash my hands."

The trio watched Weiss as she made her way to the wine-tasting room's restroom.

Yang chose this time once again to press buttons, "Awww, isn't that cute? She's washing her hands for you."

"Isn't it only proper to wash your hands after handling animals before eating food?"

"Eating food? Well she might be eating _something _tonight..._" _Yang muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The bodacious blonde slung an arm around Blake's neck, "My dear Blake, it is obvious that she is washing her hands because you said you were allergic. You're her date, aren't ya? That probably means she doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable and all.. allergied up when she touches you."

Blake questioned her, "Touches.. me?"

"Hell yeah! Listen, I know you've never been to one of the Schnee's parties, but things get a little crazy whenever they throw one. These rich folks really know their alcohol and considering the reception that's coming up after the ceremony, people are going to get turnt _up._"

Still, Blake questioned, "…Turnt up?" She looked to Ruby for translation, which she supplied, "It just means it's going to be a real party, hehe."

"It's just as my honey says, Blake, and you wouldn't know it from just looking at her, but Weiss certainly takes part in the festivities. And, she's a total lightweight. It's _awesome_."

"Is that really so awesome?"

"Sure it is! It's hilarious. Weiss gets like, _that_ much funner to be around when she's buzzed."

Blake wore an amused expression, somehow not very surprised at her employer's hidden trait. "This will certainly be an interesting evening."

Back from her hand-washing adventure, Weiss strolled back to this strange scene in which Yang had Blake pulled close, and Ruby laughing at whatever it was they were talking about. "Okay you three, what were you talking about while I was away?"

"Nothing important! I'll leave you two back to your escorty business, me and Rubes are gonna catch up with Pyrrha and them." Yang took Ruby by the hand and tugged her off to wherever Nora had dragged Ren to, supposedly to meet a goat. Whatever that meant. Zwei gave a small yap of contentment to Weiss, which she replied to with a high-pitched, "bye cutie!" before following the two off toward the parking lot.

The two ladies were left on their own, the air between them a little awkward from their scuffle before Zwei came into the picture. Blake was the first one to break the silence, offering her elbow to the shorter girl, "If you're not angry with me anymore, would you finish showing me around before the ceremony?"

Weiss smiled at her sincerity, probably still feeling guilty about pushing Zwei on her, "I certainly will, my wonderful escort." She intertwined their arms, placing her other hand on Blake's bicep for assurance.

* * *

><p>The guests were ready and gathered, filling up the white seats in front of the podium the officiant will be using for the ceremony. It was loud, incessant chatter and cheer could be heard across the field. Processionals would begin any minute now.<p>

Blake and Weiss sat side by side in the front row, receiving their fair share of knowing looks across stray family members and friends, probably wondering what young Weiss was doing with such a fetching young lady on her arm.

Blake was the first to take notice, not used to having so many judging eyes on her all at once. "Um… is it bad that they're all staring at us like that?" She leaned over and asked the girl next to her, afraid to move too quickly.

"This is normally the amount of attention I get when I'm accompanied by someone unfamiliar, don't worry. They're probably just trying to assess your worth as we speak," she replied firmly, all too familiar with the workings of being a Schnee.

"Ah. Fair enough." Blake returned to her former position, back straight and hands folded in her lap.

Weiss noticed her stiff posture and let out a short chuckle, "There's no need to pretend you're a statue! Try to relax, and soon they'll be too wrapped up in their own conversation to even notice you."

Before Blake got a chance to "try and relax," an accented voice sounded behind the two, "Finally, the prodigal daughter returns to grace us with her presence."

Weiss immediately recognized the voice, but familiar or not, she knew when she was being made fun of. "Don't try and reference a painting when referring to me, Velvet. And aren't you two cutting it a little close? It's literally about to start!" She motioned to the fashionable girl accompanying Velvet, one with short brown hair, with one wavy lock off the side that was dyed a gradient red. Blake was noticing another interesting trend in hair, though the thought was pushed aside.

"Don't worry yourself, Weiss, we were jus' getting something to drink," Velvet and her friend sat down in the row directly behind our two leading ladies. Velvet glanced at Blake, who was currently being fussed over by Coco who had apparently fallen in love with her necklace, and leaned forward to ask Weiss in a whisper, "so is she your mystery Craigslist date?"

Weiss turned her head slightly toward Velvet to shield their conversation, "Yes, it is, I'll introduce you both during the reception, and—_oohhh, _are you kidding me?" Weiss caught Yang and Ruby trying to sneak to their seats, attempting to stay out of the heiress' line of sight. Unfortunately for Weiss, but fortunately for the two, their seats were out of reach from her grasp, as she silently promised them with her eyes that she'd have a.. discussion with them later, about the importance of being on time to a freaking wedding, and the unimportance of refilling your glass of beer just moments before.

Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose to try and disperse the annoyance she'd mustered up. She was about to turn to Blake and ask her if she'd thought it appropriate to get to your seat at least a few minutes in advance, at the absolute very least, but a movement from the right side of the pseudo-stage/altar area caught Weiss' attention. The officiant had gotten to the podium and readied the opening remarks, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Not long after this silent pause, the emcee started to announce the pairs of bridesmaids, no one that Weiss particular cared for one way or another, seeing as they were mostly Winter and her fiancée's friends.

The crowd had hushed finally, and following the short wave of people were the two Maids of Honor. Having two Maids of Honor and pairs of bridesmaids were admittedly much less traditional than most weddings, but the Schnee family had decided to forego "tradition" long ago, when they realized that it was much harder following only one set of rules to culminate such a large company; also, they figured that was the only way to go when they found out that both their daughters were kind of gay.

Blake leaned over slightly to Weiss, seeking explanation in a hushed tone, "Do you know all these people?"

Weiss reciprocated the gesture, trying to make as little noise as possible, "No, I only really know those two," she gestured to the Maids of Honor. Both Maids had white dresses, but they were tinted with variant colors, probably suited to the personal tastes of the wearer. One woman, who sported a subtle look of what seemed like three different colors in her hair, mostly brown but tipped with white and pink, had a dress that nearly matched the hair in unique tone. She had dark eyes that seemed to shine a much lighter shade in the sunlight, giving off the impression that she had multiple eye colors. "The one on the left, my sister's Maid, her name is Neo. She's quiet. So quiet, I think she might even be mute, to be honest I'm not even sure. The right is Cinder's Maid, Emerald." Emerald was taller than Neo, wearing an identical white dress but with accents of a dark green, contrasting her dark skin and pastel green hair. Her dark-red eyes proved to be an intriguing trait, but it somehow worked for the girl as she walked down the aisle.

Blake tilted her head, never having heard that name before now. "Cinder? That's the other bride?"

Weiss simply gave her an assured look, motioning toward the entrance of the aisle.

_'!'_

Weiss was quick to react when she saw Zwei standing in the aisle, holding a basket of flowers in his mouth. As he walked, he yipped and a few flowers flew out of the basket and scattered around him.

The heiress tried her best not to squeal, but she couldn't _not_ voice her opinion of Zwei the Flower Dog, "H-He's soooo cuuuuute!"

All eyes were locked on Zwei as he pranced down the aisle, the occasional "aaawww!" escaping the crowd every now and then. Finally, he made it to the podium and joined the ladies, who all looked very happy to have him. What a player.

The Maids of Honor, bridesmaids and Zwei were standing in their assumed positions, and what stood before the rest of the guests took their breath away. As that oh so familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" mixed with a modern piano accompaniment started playing (at the behest of Winter, who was a real sucker for these traditional gimmicks), two tall men, both fathers, stood side by side, their elbows offered out to their respective daughters who latched on to them with reverence. Winter had her hair fashioned similar to how it was in the portrait Blake first saw, her hair was down in a silvery-white waterfall, but two small braids partially crowned her, tying off in the back with a small, jeweled bow. She had on an extravagant lace wedding dress, a v-neckline with a corset closure. Embellishments ran across the right shoulder which was decorated with lace flowers, the accents dyed a subtle ice blue. She had on a white veil, with just as much lace and intricacy as the dress. Her partner Cinder, two people away and latched onto another elbow, had her lustrous ashen hair in an exquisite up-do, a few wavy tresses allowed to hang freely to frame her face. Her darker eyeshadow, upturned eyes and glowing amber pupils gave her a mischievous appearance, but her dress rivaled the delicacy and elegance of Winter's. White yet again, with similar lace patterns except instead of a flowered shoulder, the lace ran across her bust, emphasizing the sleeveless appeal. Her dress, on the other hand, had an extremely low cut back, and one could even go as far as saying it was rather erotic for a wedding. The lace accents on her dress had the lilac color, as well as tints of red here and there, and her veil was equally as alluring as the rest of her outfit. Surprisingly, the color combination worked out well.

As the two brides were presented, a certain "ow ow owww, yeah mama!" could be heard from the crowd, and both Winter and Cinder knew exactly where to look; Ruby could be seen, promptly sealing Yang's mouth in order to prevent her from embarrassing them any further. Winter simply brought a hand up to cover her giggle, before giving Yang a big thumbs up and winking; Cinder smirked and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Winter and Cinder walked down the aisle, between hushed breaths and light gasps; it really was quite the sight, it's not every day that you get to see two stunning women wearing wedding gowns, surrounded by the rustic, recherché look of the vineyard. Upon approaching the officiant's podium, their fathers left their sides to join the respective bridesmaids and Maids of Honor. The brides stood there, facing each other, their eyes locked in an intimate dance, unsullied by the wants and desires of their companies; they simply stood there in love.

Blake's eyes would not—_could_ not leave the two young women. She was awestruck, unbelieving that such a sight could be seen, certainly not by someone of her own background. It was almost like something out of a fairytale for Blake, never having known the lavish nature of wealthy weddings. Blake was a freelancer, sure, and she lazed around in her bachelorette apartment, hanging off her bed reading a book and sipping tea, but she had been a little girl once before too. To her younger self, weddings were.. just sort of romantic, in a way. Now, she believed there were more efficient methods of partnership, not buying into the whole marriage-legitimacy thing at all, but it's not like she had anything against them. They were supposed to be happy occasions, and this wedding did make Blake at least a little glad for accepting Weiss' job offer today.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Winter Schnee and Cinder Fall in matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.." The officiant, who had blond hair and a slightly tanned face, turned to Cinder with a grin, "and I do mean soberly."

The crowd snickered, light-hearted and in good cheer, but one look at the two fathers and you could see deadly eyes narrowing at the quirky officiant.

As the officiant read deeper into the opening remarks, Weiss' eyes strayed from the scene she should have been watching, and slowly creeped up to meet Blake's features. She hadn't the chance before to truly study the girl, but now, as she was entranced by the ceremony, it would be the perfect opportunity. Weiss soaked in her soft expression, her focused eyes and commanding brow. Her lips, slightly agape, were full and luscious, smooth and colored with life. The heiress' heart suddenly quickened in pace after the thought, she couldn't help by squeeze her own hand to try and calm down. Her cheeks, her nose, her neck, ears and all her other physical features were just lovely, she was incredibly beautiful after all; but what really held Weiss' attention steadfast was the way she was looking at the ceremony. As snarky and stubborn as she had been earlier, she was truly enticed by the presentation of love before her. A pure and innocent face as she'd ever seen. It was then that Blake caught Weiss looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and met her gaze with concern.

Was it something about the atmosphere? Was it the fact that two people were getting married right in front of them? Whatever it was, it caught on fast, like a wild flame threatening to claim a forest. Although Blake had caught Weiss staring, Weiss didn't turn away and come up with some nonsense excuse as she normally would have. Instead, she was swept up by those bright, brilliant eyes of Blake's, refusing to look any other direction. Blake saw those determined ice blues, and her fingers seemed to move by themselves, a nervous pinky finding Weiss'. The heiress twitched at the touch, but did not move her hand away, shifting it under Blake's digits even further.

"Aaand you may now share a kiss!"

At the sudden outburst and eventual roar of applause and cheers, Blake and Weiss withdrew their hands immediately, playing it off like nothing happened. While they were lost in their own little world, it seems the entire ceremony went down, and neither of them paid any attention. They _did_ look up in time to see Winter grabbing Cinder by the waist before dipping her and capturing her lips; you could only imagine the embarrassment Cinder was going through, she wasn't _exactly _the dipping type, and her flustered face made that very clear. Still, if there was anyone that had the balls to do it, it was her new wife.

Blake, wanting to avoid whatever it was that just happened between them, commented on Winter's daring performance, "Your sister certainly seems like a fun person."

"She is… _something_, I'll give you that," she replied, trying not to make any direct eye contact with Blake for the time being.

People started standing up, stretching their muscles and chatting again. Blake and Weiss did the same, but Coco interjected once Winter and Cinder left the stage.

"I couldn't tell which couple had more sparks flying, the newlyweds or _you_ two," the brunette commented jokingly, trying to get a rise out of Weiss.

"Oh, stop it Coco, don't tease them," Velvet countered, giving Coco a sly look. The pair grinned knowingly, and Velvet patted Weiss on the shoulder, "But Weiss, just.. be sure to use protection, okay?"

Weiss' jaw went loose, her cheeks dusted with a lively pink at the implication, but luckily Blake was already engaged with Yang to notice what Velvet had said.

"We'll see you two lovebirds at the reception!" Velvet voiced, Coco by her side. They seemed to be heading to the grapevines to take photos, as Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were already doing.

"_That_.. was an awesome ceremony," Yang commented as she rolled her stiff shoulders.

"Winter was so pretty.. I mean, so was Cinder, and well, okay, they were both super pretty and the way your sister kissed her was so adorable and sweet and eeee!" Ruby was gushing now, or perhaps fangirling might be a better word for it, "Yang, let's have a wedding!"

"Okay, yeah cool, let's have a—COUGH, cough…!" her stretching was interrupted by the proposal, she was now effectively choking on her own spit, "w-wait, Ruby, _what _now_?!"_

"Let's plan a wedding, Yang! The next pair of our friends to get married, I'm gonna tell them to come to us so we can arrange the whole thing. Ooohh, it'll be so much fun, I can't wait!" Ah, Ruby. Sweet, young Ruby.

"O-Oh! Oh… oh." Yang's voice dropped in disappointment, but not so much as to worry her girlfriend, "Yeah, totally! It'll be just like when I planned that dance back in high school, so you know it'll be pretty kick-ass."

Blake was snickering at the event, while Weiss tried hard to keep a straight face; despite how irritating Yang could be, Weiss truly felt for her when Yang was so… Yang-y, and Ruby was so innocent.

Before Ruby could fluster Yang any further, who could it be walking over to the group but the two brides themselves?

"Helloooo my dearest sister! I see you've brought along a lovely companion. You must be Blake, correct?" The older Schnee daughter beamed, taking Blake's hand in hers before she could wait for a response.

"Y-Yes, hello, it's nice to meet you. Your wedding was beautiful, by the way," Blake nodded to Cinder as well.

"Ooohhh, thank you! I wanted Cinder to wait by the altar but she said that since I had my _cliché_ music, as she puts it," Winter shot a look at Cinder, who merely shrugged, "she insisted on us both being walked down the aisle."

"You forgot that you won out this wedding most of all, I wanted to wear something a little more… red, but I settled with this, out of consideration for you." Cinder softly nudged Winter's side with her elbow, earning a giggle from the energetic woman.

"Isn't she a sweetie?" Winter turned to Cinder again to let her know, "You're a sweetie, babe." Cinder flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder out of playful triumph.

All the while, our little Weiss was faking a gag, effectively creeped out by her sister's affectionate display. "Save it for the honeymoon, okay?"

"Oh, we sure will. In fact, you—mmfh!" Cinder slapped a hand over Winter's mouth, whispering something into her ear before letting her go. "Oh crap, that's right… Well! I'll let you get back to.." She circled her hand in the air toward the ground, "whatever it is that you're doing, but don't be late for the reception, okay? You have to be there 'til the end, I insist."

"Yeah, yeah, we will," The younger heiress waved her off. By this time, Weiss knew not to trust her sister whenever she insisted on doing something. Hell, the last time she insisted on something, she had to scour the internet for a fake trophy girlfriend.

"ALRIGHT, enough is enough, are we gonna get our party on, or what?!" Yang bursted out, hugging Ruby from behind and lifting her up into the air.

"Wh-whoa, Yang, stop it! You're making my dress scrunch up!" Ruby was holding back her laughter as she tried to convince her girlfriend to let her down before _another_ type of party started.

Weiss was trying to act like she wasn't having fun, but she truly enjoyed her friend's antics; she was never bored with them, ever. She only wished times like these could go on endlessly. Sneaking up on Weiss through her moment of silence was yet another troublesome thought.

…

'_I wonder.. what that was earlier. Did she even notice what happened? Does she even care?'_

Weiss cast her gaze to Blake, remembering the way her heart pounded when she was sitting next to her just minutes earlier. A quickened heartbeat overtook her being again, and she felt her own throat go dry. Blake was hard to understand, and she had a bit of a bite to her, but she was graceful and poised, she handles herself well. She also, has a bangin' body. And if there was one thing Weiss Schnee appreciated, it was a woman who can handle herself well… among other things.

Blake seemed to notice Weiss' separation from the three of them, she was sort of just standing off to the side not saying anything. She walked over to her employer, sliding both her hands in her pockets along the way.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

Apparently Weiss hadn't noticed her arrival, too busy thinking about how good Blake looked in those slacks, jerking up at the sudden conversation, "YES! I mean, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just.. you looked like you were kind of spacing out over here. Didn't you like your sister's wedding?"

"Of course I did, I loved it. I planned almost half of it. I was just thinking about how nice it must be to be able to live life in such a carefree way, like those two," she motioned to Ruby and Yang, who both suddenly acquired yet another turkey leg and were now having a thumb war.

"You don't think you can live carefree like they can?"

Weiss looked at Blake, wearing an expression of worry, "It's.. I mean, I just don't think I can ever be like _that,_" Weiss threw both her hands out in front of her, "not worrying about anything. Or at least, not _looking_ like you're worrying about anything. I'm going to eventually take over my father's company, and I know I won't have as much time for them anymore… I won't have time for relationships either, at least not until the time comes that I'd have to marry, and it's just a sad thought. I don't know." _'I'm also worried about what just happened between us, you idiot…'_

"… Is it alright if I hug you?"

Weiss froze, and her eyes widened.

'_WHAT?!' _"E-Excuse me?"

Blake withdrew her hands from her pockets and folded her arms, "It sounds like you're having some issues right now. Would a hug make you feel better? I would have done it already, but I didn't want to be rude."

'_D-DON'T LOOK SO CALM, BELLADONNA. STOP ACTING COOL!' _"I-I, um. Yes, that would be acceptable."

"Jeez, don't get so excited now." Blake took a few steps closer to Weiss, closing the distance between them. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck in a shy, but tender embrace, hoping to ease the Schnee girl's worries. Weiss was stiff at first, but eventually let her body relax at the contact.

'_I can't believe this.. she smells really nice—no, Weiss, control yourself! This is simply a hug. A hug between business partners. There is no ulterior motive here whatsoever! Get your mind out of the gutter!'_

Blake spoke again, in a quiet tone that only Weiss could hear, "I know we don't know each other very well, but you can talk to me. Whatever's on your mind, I'll lend an ear."

"..mhm." The heiress responded by gingerly grasping onto Blake's shoulders.

Neither of them knew of the matching blushes that ran across their faces that evening.

* * *

><p>Winter and Cinder walked with linked arms around the party to greet more of their guests. It was evening now, the sun had already set and the reception was just about to begin.<p>

"You were about to let her in on the surprise, you know that? You should be more careful," Cinder said to her newly-found wife.

"I knowww, but I'm just so excited about it! You know I can't keep secrets for very long," The older Schnee daughter replied, pressing herself closer to Cinder.

"Just know to keep your mouth shut until the reception is over, okay? I'm not going to save you again if you end up spilling before that, I know how you are when you're inebriated."

"Got it! Thanks, bae."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **..I'm sorry, I lied. Lots of imagery here, but c'mon, I gotta let y'all know what those dresses looked like! Also, yeah, you may notice my story has a Papa Schnee that is considerably less.. unpleasant than he probably actually is, but this story contains my idealized world where he's not a total asshole and the Schnee family has openly accepted their daughters being gay, which is also one of my idealizations. Tbh the only straight pairings I really love are Renora and Arkos. So, maybe you guys don't like him being so nice, but this story is about Blake and Weiss, and I don't want to retract from that important fact by having Weiss' dad skewer Blake or something. Ain't got no time for the daddy angst.

Also, I really do like pairing Cinder with the Schnee gals. Another Snowfall we've got going on here. *pops party popper*

Anyway, it's finally time for the drunken antics. Everybody likes drunken antics, I think.

Let me know if you guys like it, hate it, whatever it might be! I appreciate you all.


	6. A Quick Author's Note About the Sisters

**Hello all! This is not an official update, as I am sure many of you are disappointed to learn.**

**However, I think before I do upload the next chapter, I need to clear up some possible misunderstandings the Schnee sisters and my own headcanons may have caused; if nothing seemed amiss to you, you can skip this little author's note and be on your way. Or you can stay and read just because you like to hear me talk. Write. Whatever.**

**It has been made clear to me that many people (like, many other people in the fandom) initially thought Winter was the younger sister, based on what we've seen in volume 2. I've watched volume 2 twice, the second time just last week to reinforce my understanding of the characters, and it never once struck me to consider Winter younger. *shrug**

**When Weiss was talking with that rep at the CCT, and she'd offered Weiss a chance to speak with her father and/or Winter ("I think your sister Winter is here as well" whatever the line was), it seemed like Winter was there with him because of a possible business meeting. Something in relation to the company. It had just sort of…. Occurred to me that, 'oh, wow, does Winter work for her father, is she training to take up some management position, what is this?'**

**You know?**

**I know there are theories about, like, Weiss being older because of her personality, and maybe she wouldn't want to speak with her sister because she was competing with her for the company or whatever, but Weiss, canonically, doesn't even seem like she wants the company just yet. Not until she can find herself, her reason for attending Beacon. Until she can transform herself into a person that can make a difference. It never struck me as a family feud sort of deal. OR, it could be that Winter already has a headstart (being older, y'know) and Weiss is hecka trippin' balls about being the younger sibling. We don't know quite yet!  
><strong>

**And Weiss, despite her icy personality, seems like the sort of person who would _want_ to speak with her little sister. I mean, look at how she is with Ruby. She'd totally answer her skype calls. But she doesn't seem like the sort of person who would want to speak with her _older_ sister. Get what I'm sayin'?  
><strong>

**It's also possible that Winter had already declined the chance at taking over the company as heiress, and Weiss, begrudgingly has to do it out of obligation, and maybe that's why she's so upset with her 'irresponsible older sister.' And then maybe she was like "well I might as well turn this crappy-ass company into an upstanding one while I'm at it."**

**One more thing! Sisters are…. Complex things. Like, I don't know if you guys have them, but they don't always follow the 'stoic older sister, clumsy younger sister' sort of rule. I'm living proof of that. I'm a total stick-in-the-mud, a grumpy 21 year old who won't let her friends see her consume alcohol. My older sister goes out to gay bars every single week, offers me paid matching 'sister tattoos' (gross) and drags me to strip clubs. **

**I'm not joking, I went to my first strip club last Friday with her. It was weird.**

**So, there you have it. Maybe Winter will end up being younger? Yeah, maybe. Volume 3 might debunk all of this. But as for this story, yes, she is indeed the elder of the two. Because it's totally cute like that!**

**I just wanted to make that all clear before we move along with the story, because I didn't realize that everyone's theories about Winter might confuse their understanding of the story a little bit.**

**So yeah. Thanks for reading you guys! I'll be sure to update forreal soon, and I really hope this didn't ruin the flow of the story for anyone.  
><strong>

**But also, let me know what you guys think about this? Does my headcanon for the siblings seem plausible? Am I just being silly? Any feedback is totally welcome.**


	7. Thinking Out Loud

**a/n: **I _highly_ recommend listening to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" before reading this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The reception was in full swing by now, most of the youngins in a slightly buzzed state, the elder of the crowd sitting back and rejoicing in the cheery ambience of a wedding day.<p>

Under the white tarp that housed the dining tables, catered food and drinks, also sat a dance floor that was right in front of the stage. It was crowded on the floor, the wedding guests and their dates dancing to the mix of pop, hip hop and RnB the esteemed DJ had set up in a playlist.

There were a few stragglers left behind, either that or they simply chose not to partake in the dancing for now. This could also be attributed to the fact that _most _of those dancing were simply a lot more drunk than they'd first let on. Among those stragglers were one Weiss and Blake, and they sat across from one another at a small table, only about two away from the main dance floor.

The both of them had respective drinks, Weiss sipping at a well-prepared Irish coffee and Blake relishing the intense flavor of a Dutch tea, which she had to explain to the bartender to make. It was an interesting mix of one of her favorite pu-erh teas, chocolate vodka, whipped cream and sugar.

"So," Weiss began, only sipping at the top of her drink, "What did you think of today?"

Blake was about halfway done with her drink, unable to keep away from the sweet taste and warm aftershocks, "I really liked it. You keep asking me that, but honestly, it was a lot of fun."

"I'm just making sure you weren't bored the _entire_ time, Blake. There were a lot of introductions throughout the day and I'm sure they got repetitive and monotonous after a while; especially when I had to introduce you to my father," Weiss frowned. She sincerely wanted the girl to have fun, if only for putting up with pretending to be her date for the day.

"I told you, it was fine! I like being in your friends' company." Blake turned to the dance floor, where she eyed Yang and Ruby dancing with each other, occasionally 'bumping into' an inebriated Nora, who made a loud point to keep pushing Ruby directly into Yang's chest. "Those two.. make an interesting pair, I have to admit. It's almost as if they could be siblings, rather than lovers."

Weiss shifted her eyes to the pair for a moment but returned the gaze back to Blake's features, "It's true, they've been this way since high school, believe it or not. Yang was always protective of Ruby with everything she did. When Ruby joined the lacrosse team—" Blake snorted a bit, "Don't laugh, you ingrate! I was on the same lacrosse team, and I promise you it _wasn't_ lame!"

Blake waved her off and rested her chin on her palm, watching the dance floor in all its motion, "Sorry, sorry. Please continue."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "… When she joined the lacrosse team, and had to stay after classes to practice, Yang would always make sure she actually got to practice safe and sound, and she even waited for her afterward to drive her home. One time, Ruby was asked out by another girl, and Ruby seemed really into her, but Yang's overprotectiveness kind of botched that opportunity for her," Weiss sighed. "They had quite the ornery fight over that, but it actually ended up to what you see before you," She waved her hand to the dance floor as if to present the two women, "Two lovebirds that have been completely the same in behavior, aside from the occasional Ruby slip-ups and flustered Yang reactions. Not unlike the one you witnessed earlier. Sometimes I wonder if Yang is truly happy with Ruby, since Yang is almost the epitome of a deranged party animal, and Ruby would rather stay home and play video games, but…" Weiss checked on the two, only to find Ruby wrapping her arms around Yang's neck, giggling wildly about something, "I think she's good for her. And I think they _actually _just mesh well together. It's quite amazing."

Blake pursed her lips and nodded at the information, as if trying to let it all sink in at once, when both Ren and Nora came piling onto one of the tables off the dance floor, with Nora hugging his neck and singing about breakfast. Ren was laughing at first, but it seemed he'd sobered up for a moment and realized the situation. Only the waitstaff bothered to try and help them up, but everyone else seemed to know that this happened _every _time a party involved Nora.

The orange-haired girl peered to Weiss and Blake, "Yooooou twooooo! Ya better get dancy fast, or Ren's gonna hog the spotlight! He's also gonna hog…" Nora let out a drunken, exaggerated gasp, "He's gonna hog my PANCAKES. And… he'll hog my heart.." She looked a little pained and confused at her last words and chose to correct them, "Iiiiii mean my chart! My chart, where all my chart business happens, all the chart business gets charty, and—Ren, you alright there buddy? You're not dead are you? That wouldn't be good, you can't die, I really need you, Ren. To make me breakfast, er, that is, ah haha, eh.." She looked to Ren's face, despite the headlock she had him in, "Let's sing, Ren!"

The waitstaff picked a dazed Ren off the ground and tried to help Nora up as well, but she sprang up and burst into song, "Iiiii think OHH NOO, what am I to dooooo?"

Blake watched the scene play out, a look of anguish on her face, "So she becomes that more obvious about it when she's drunk, I take it."

"I… Yes, she really sort of does. They've also been like this since high school."

"High school must have been an excited time for you. You know, since you went to the beach after prom," Blake teased.

"Shut UP!" Weiss threw a balled up napkin at Blake, who dodged the paper with ease, laughing at the girl's reaction.

The pair could still hear Nora singing, even from the distance the waitstaff dragged her, "And when I wanna say I love you I saaaaaayyyyy…." Her voice slightly fading away, and they could still see her bring her finger up to poke Ren's nose, "Boop!"

Blake looked at the couple in awe. Their interactions were endearing, that's for sure. She looked to Weiss, "Since you seem to know the details on everyone's old flames, inform me."

Weiss took a larger sip of her drink, "Everyone?"

"Sure. It's actually entertaining to learn."

The heiress folded her arms and propped on leg over the other in preparation for the gossip session. She pointed at her sister, who was currently trying to convince Cinder to dance with her, "Okay. So, you know my sister? She got with Cinder a little over a year ago. But before that…" Weiss' finger moved to one blonde haired girl, who was locked in an intimate dance with her shorter, brown-red haired girlfriend.

"No way," Blake's mouth formed a crooked smile in disbelief, "Yang and Winter?"

"Yep," Weiss affirmed, sounded strangely proud and disturbed at the same time. "It was an.. interesting time for all of us. Yang was still in high school, and she was still looking after Ruby as she usually did, but one day, they both came over to my house, and my sister used that opportunity to reel Yang in."

Blake was honestly stunned by all of this. How could such a small group of girls end up forming all these different pairings? That was one question that Blake would probably never have answered.

She looked around some more and found another odd duo. It was the dark-skinned girl with pale green hair, and the shorter one with the tri-colored hair; the two Maids of Honor. They seemed to be chatting normally, dancing with each other out of pure obligation and nothing else.

Blake pointed at the pair, "What about them. Maids of Honor. Must have some significant connection, right?"

"Ah," Weiss started, looking thoroughly amused at getting to explain this one next, "Pay attention. You see, Emerald, pale green hair? She had a thing for Cinder. It was obvious to everyone that knew them, and Cinder never returned her feelings, so you can imagine she was pretty jealous of my sister when they began dating. But, that's not all!"

Blake tilted her head, sincerely interested in learning the connections between the parties.

"Winter used to really like Neo. Seriously, my sister has a strange attraction to women who look like they would burn your house down if you even _looked_ at them funny. Anyway, Neo wasn't into her that way, and she let her down easily. Though, they were friends long before that, and they stayed that way long after. But here's the kicker, Blake: Neo was actually going after Yang around the same time my sister went for Yang."

Blake interrupted her to clarify, "Wait, slow down, I'm confused. So, you mean, all four of those girls were involved in some cluttered, chaotic love quadrangle?"

"You could have just as easily said love square, Blake, but yes, essentially that is what went down with that bunch. Well, it was more like a triangle between my sister, Neo and Yang, but honestly, I don't know what happens when they all get drunk together, so we'll leave it at that," Weiss waved the last part off, deciding it was better _not _to imagine strange happenings between one of her best friends and her married sister.

"To finish, Yang being Yang, was distraught over who to choose. She eventually decided on my sister, and things were _really _uncomfortable at parties from that point forward, I'll tell you that much. As you can see, that is all in the past, and now both Emerald and Neo are here to support their girls on this very momentous day."

Blake took another sip of her Dutch tea, starting to feel the effects permeate her body as she attempted to process all this new information. She decided that it was fine to let this happen, and chose to relish in the giddy stupor that was sneaking up on her, "Alright, next one. It was you and.. Pyrrha, was it? What's that about?"

The effects of inebriation were slowly sinking into the heiress as well, though she tried her best to fight it off. She made a point to set her drink away from her for the time being, lest she be tempted to finish the entire thing. However, her tension was melting away, and she felt excited to welcome the incoming questions from her lovely date.

She giggled as she started, "It was when we first started university. I'd known her in high school, but there were never any opportunities for us to speak besides at practice and in between classes."

Blake interrupted, "She played lacrosse too?"

"Yes, Blake, she played lacrosse too. What is it with you and lacrosse? Do you have some sort of grudge against the sport?"

"No, no! It's just, you all don't seem like the lacrosse… type. Try not to think too much about it, I'm probably just being weird. Anyway, continue?"

Weiss cleared her throat and inched her chair closer to Blake's, continuing her explanation, "So, we would talk a lot at practice. She was actually varsity captain, and so she often used the excuse of 'coaching' me, though she'd never admit it."

Blake looked at the red-head, swaying slightly to the music on the dance floor, "Seems like her to do that."

"Exactly! Anyway. She eventually asked me out during our first semester at Beacon. After several 'coaching' sessions, she had apparently grown quite fond of me during our senior year, and I accepted. But while she was sweet, and an absolute delight to have as a partner, there was no.. spark, between us, if you will. Not one that lasted more than a few months, anyway. I think she might be with Jaune now, but I haven't had the chance to ask her about it. Not that it concerns me," Weiss shrugged and leaned back in her chair, "That's pretty much the story with us."

Blake breathed out and chuckled a little, "Your circle has quite the history, doesn't it?"

"More than I'd like," Weiss joked.

"Compared to your friends, you're actually a little boring in the drama department."

"_Excuse _me! I think that's a good thing, thank you very much. Now what about you, Miss 'I'm-so-mysterious-and-I'm-paying-for-my-own-rent'? Have any baggage you'd like to share with me?"

The raven-haired girl straightened herself out in her seat and subconsciously pulled her chair even closer to Weiss; their chair movements have been effectively closing the distance between them since their sit-down began. She leaned onto the table and turned her tea cup around in circles.

"There was a girl. We hit it off in a bar one night, maybe a year ago. She was nice, and caring. I mean, I think she definitely cared for me, anyway. It's not that there wasn't anything going for us, but she was involved in a pretty bad situation. Hung around with the wrong crowd, you know what I mean?"

Weiss nodded in understanding as she leaned on the table as well, wanting to hear Blake clearly without her having to speak louder.

Blake continued, "She told me she'd leave that life behind for me, and I took her word for it. But one day, she just sort of.. relapsed back into it, and I wasn't willing to put up with it anymore. Been alone ever since, just living life," She gave a crooked smile as her eyes met Weiss. "Did my backstory satisfy your need to prove that I'm mysterious?"

Weiss playfully pushed Blake's elbow off the table, "Oh, shut up. I just wanted to know more about you, is all. I'm sorry about that girl, though."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm over it now. I figured there was no need to be hung up over one woman, and it doesn't bother me anymore."

"That's good to hear," Weiss smiled.

Blake returned to her position on the table, leaning on her elbow for support. She watched Weiss turn her sights back to the dance floor to observe her friends. She watched those ice blue eyes follow carefully the movements made by those in love. Blake felt a sense of yearning coming from her, like she wanted to be able to take a spot on that floor with someone she cared deeply for. It was.. a slightly lonely sense, she felt.

But there was something about that loneliness that was attractive. Something about her knowledge of her friends that gave Blake a feeling of sincerity. Beneath the cold exterior of the girl she'd met just this morning, this girl was the real Weiss Schnee. Blake believed that to be so.

The longer the night went on, the more the alcohol set in with both women, loosening up their attitude and allowing for some actual joking around. During one of their more cheery conversations, Yang and Ruby had finally pulled themselves away from the dance floor long enough to visit the two; Velvet and Coco followed close behind.

It was Coco that spoke out of the four first, placing a hand on her hip as she gesticulated, "Now, tell me again, _why_ you two aren't dancing?"

Velvet rejoined her girlfriend at her side, "Yes Weiss, tell us why you haven't gotten this one up."

Yang answered for her, pulling up a seat and reclining in it, "Because Weiss is being a girl and she wants to have her 'alone time' with Blake."

Weiss kicked at Yang's seat, which the blonde swiftly dodged, despite her inebriation. It was clear that Yang was the _most_ sober, out of everyone that wasn't.. actually sober.

"Whooaa, no verbal abuse to go along with your physical violence? You must really be drunk now, you're not even denying it," the blonde teased, enjoying Weiss' reactions.

"FOR your information, _Yang_, I was just getting to know her better. I have no shame in saying this, seeing as you all know about our situation by now."

"So everyone knows about how you snagged Blake off a website like you were renting a sexy sports car for the day?"

"If you must put it like that, then yes! It is no longer secret between us four, but the rest of the guests tonight can't know about it. _Especially _my father. So if any of you are planning on being within earshot of him tonight while still in your idiotic, drunken stupors, be sure to shut the hell up about us, or there _will_ be consequences."

"Oooh, scary. Don't worry Snowcone, your secret's safe with us," Yang gave her a thumbs up, which didn't do much to reassure Weiss in the least.

Ruby was a little less stable than the rest, stumbling over to Weiss and sitting right on her lap, earning a surprised squeak from the girl.

"Ruby, what are you—get off!" She struggled to push the fumbling girl away, but her grip was solid around her neck.

"Weiss.. Just, just take Blake to dance, pleeeease? It would make us really happyyyy!" Ruby rocked back and forth in Weiss' lap, and Blake had to reach over to keep her chair from falling, "Look, look Weiss! She stopped us from falling.. but, I mean, I think she wants you to fall still. You know, ehehehe.. for _her._"

"Oookaaay little lady," Yang helped Ruby off Weiss' lap, smirking at the heiress' embarrassed look as she covered her face. She draped Ruby's arm around her own neck, "Want some water?"

"Yeah. Water is cool.. thanks, Yang," She simply rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

As Yang took Ruby away, Velvet continued the conversation, "Blake, we met earlier, though we were pressed for time. I'm Velvet," The brown-haired girl extended her hand, which Blake took politely. "This is my gal, Coco."

Blake nodded to Coco once more, and Coco went ahead and took the introduction from there, "The girl with the sterling necklace. You have good taste in accessories, though I'm tempted to question your taste in women, Blake…" Coco gave Weiss a knowing glance, at which Velvet hit her arm lightly, "Be nice!"

"I _am _nice!" Coco wrapped an arm around Velvet's waist, pulling her in close, "I am so nice. Weiss, aren't I the nicest?"

"Coco, you're being obnoxious," Weiss answered, complete with eye-roll.

Velvet interjected and reassured Blake before things got out of hand, "I'm so sorry Blake, she's a little spiffed. Becomes a right little ankle biter she does," Coco heard the gossip about her and proceeded to slide her hand down to slip it underneath Velvet's hemline, earning herself a literal slap on the wrist, "Can you please not get handsy when we're in the company of friends?"

The girl looked offended, "You're calling me a drunk, so you deserve it!" Velvet rubbed the bridge of her nose while Coco defended herself, "Take a cue from me, Weiss, take your girl and go dance."

"Weiss, don't take a lot of cues from her at the moment. Just.. take the time you need, and dance a little later if you want. Try not to miss the very last one though," Velvet winked.

Coco had a sudden tranquil turn in attitude at that moment, wrapping her arms around Velvet's waist gently and resting her chin on her shoulder, "Honey, can we go back to the car for a little bit? I'm feeling a little.." Coco inched herself slightly closer to Velvet's ear, "tired."

Velvet's eyes seemed to widen at this, her eyes flitting from right to left, "O-Okay, um. Weiss, Blake, we'll see you two later, Coco's got to.. She's got to rest, yeah! Yeah, that's it." With that, Velvet released herself from Coco's loving hold and led her down to the parking lot for some well-needed rest. It seemed Yang noticed their departure, because even from several feet away at the drink table, she managed to yell after Velvet, "Yeah Velvet, put her to bed, girl!" It was hard to determine whether or not Velvet wanted to show her face again tonight.

All the talk about dancing and getting 'handsy' got to Blake and Weiss, and mixing that with the alcohol, they were both feeling rather awkward around one another, but the awkwardness melted away as their senses were once more taken over by their drinks that evening.

Blake had all but finished her tea, and Weiss had actually gotten a second serving of her coffee. Their bodies and hearts were warm, and they'd long since scooted their chairs right next to each other. As their conversations went on, Blake felt her eyelids weighing down, eliciting the notorious 'bedroom eyes' as she gazed to Weiss; Weiss quickly caught on to the seductive stare and tried her best not to maintain eye contact for too long.

"Okay, okay. So, tell me what you thought about me when I showed up. Like, the instant you opened the door, what went through your mind? You know, besides the fact that you slammed the door in my face," Blake inquired, quite enjoying the new, intimate atmosphere with Weiss.

Weiss responded by placing a hand on Blake's thigh as she answered, swaying a little bit while she had her drink in the other hand, "Oh my gosh, I told you that I was sooo sorry for that! And. I thought.. I thought you were nice. Pretty. Very nice."

Blake feigned offense, hoping to get a little more out of the flustered girl, "Very nice? Pretty? That's it? You know, I took a lot of time getting ready for today, and you just thought I was 'nice'."

"OKAY! You were.. totally gorgeous and it sort of freaked me out, so I just kind of.. closed the door.." She met Blake's eyes briefly, but quickly looked away, not really sure how she'll take this news.

As if the weight was lifted from her lids, Blake was actually thoroughly surprised at this, and the redness in her cheeks proved that apparent. "O-Oh. Well, thank you. I thought the same about you, to be honest.. Though I wasn't about to tell you until just now."

Weiss didn't say anything to that, she simply smiled with her tongue in cheek and tried to divert the direction of the conversation, "Okay, next. Tell me what your favorite food is."

"Seriously? Are we at a sleepover right now? Because I seemed to have missed the memo."

"It's just small talk, Blake! I know about your past love life, as dreary and uneventful as it was," Blake pushed her a little on the shoulder, but she just laughed and continued, "what you want to do for a living, and all that mundane nonsense. I think it would be nice to know some little things, for a change."

".. Alright, I get it," Blake considered. She turned her eyes to the ceiling of the tarp as if to check her thoughts for the answer, "My favorite food would have to be… Tuna."

. . .

"… Tuna?"

"Yes, Tuna."

"Oh, so you're a cat now. I get why you were so wary of Zwei earlier now. Don't tell me, you sleep all day and prowl all night?" The heiress pressed.

"Hey! I don't sleep all day, as much as I'd love to. And no, I was wary of Zwei because.." Blake folded her arms and bit her lip. She was slightly embarrassed to admit this part of her to Weiss, but reason was giving way to emotion by now, "It's because I'm afraid of dogs. I'm not actually allergic, and I'm not a cat, either. I'm just really, really frightened by them."

Weiss' eyes widened at this. She'd thought she was being presumptuous about everyone loving Zwei and she felt guilty when she believed she accidentally almost triggered an allergic reaction, when in fact it was much more serious than that. She placed the hand she had on Blake's thigh earlier on her shoulder this time, caressing the silken material Blake donned.

"I.. I didn't know, I'm so sorry. I really messed up a lot with you today, didn't I? I promise I'll keep Zwei away from you from now on."

The sentence rang over again in Blake's mind for moments longer. _'From now.. on? Does she plan on keeping me around after all this is over or something?'_

She also noticed the change in the heiress' behavior since they began drinking. It was true, what Yang said. Weiss was getting much more active with her hands than she'd been all day, and her attitude was much more pleasant when inebriated. It was quite cute, Blake thought, although she felt a pang of guilt for even considering that she'd preferred the inebriated Weiss over the sober Weiss.

But, let's all be honest here. There was just too much damn alcohol in her system to even think that far ahead, and the mood was absolutely divine. She took Weiss' hand from her shoulder and intertwined their fingers lightly, Blake's amber eyes shyly looking up to her ice blues.

"Thanks. I mean, I like Zwei. It's nothing personal. Please let him know that," she said.

The heiress flashed a cute grin toward Blake, "I will let him know that you love him as much as I do, don't worry!"

Funny enough, they both sat in muted conversation for a little while longer, deciding again to just observe the dance floor. The crowd had thinned, and the music was fading out, and they'd looked up to the stage where the DJ booth was set up. The DJ picked up the mic, ready to announce something. She tucked the hair behind her ear and talked into the mic with a relaxed, smooth voice, "It's that time of night, guys. Last dance is coming up, so grab your loved one and get up here."

Weiss and Blake acknowledged the message, but neither made a move, considering instead to stay where they were.

A calming tune started to play, and it was one that struck Blake right in the heart, having only heard this song days before, and already falling in love with it. It was a rather slow song, perfect for a last dance.

Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it _was _the atmosphere, and it maybe it was the effects of being at a wedding. A little something about bliss, a little something about connections, and _just _a little something about love… Something clicked within Blake, and the girl next to her stood out brilliantly against the night sky and the golden lights. The sanguine look in her eyes, the inviting plump curve of her lips, her flushed cheeks.. Blake decided the rest of the night right there in that moment, and as she thought, _'Fuck it,' _she stood up, taking Weiss along with her to the dance floor.

"Blake, what are you doing?! Should we really be dancing? We barely even—" Blake led them both to the center of the dance floor, where she slowed to a stop and turned back to Weiss, shutting her up. Blake was looking that girl in the eye and mentally telling her, _'Yes, we're really doing this right now. Deal with it.'_

Blake took the time to reach up to her ponytail and released her hair from its hold, letting dark locks falling over her shoulders in one motion. Weiss' heart skipped, never having seen Blake with her hair down. It was incredibly attractive, and she damned the girl silently for it.

"Forgive me, but I really, really like this song." She slipped the hair-tie over her right wrist and took Weiss' hands in hers, beginning to sway to the song. Weiss was taken aback, but she didn't resist the sudden contact, and instead pressed herself to Blake's chest and swayed along with her.

Weiss looked up at Blake, heavy-lidded, but definitely awake, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Blake laughed at this, nodding in agreement, "You're just going to have to endure it. I'm not missing this song." Blake was feeling much too happy to stay serious, and she decided to have fun with whatever it was that was going on, and she brought her arms up to hug Weiss, pinning her arms to her sides. She then swayed playfully to the song, delighted that Weiss was actually laughing along with her antics.

"Ah-hahaha, stop it, Blake!" Weiss didn't actually want her to stop. "You're making everyone stare!" This was no lie as well, Winter and Cinder were not too far away from them. Winter had her arms wrapped around Cinder's neck, and they were both grinning wildly at the pair, a knowing tint in both their eyes. Weiss' line of vision met her sisters, and she could only hide her face in Blake's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Let them stare, you're having so much fun!" Blake stepped away from Weiss for a moment, taking one of her hands and twirled her around a few times, her dress splaying out in a flowy display of white. Among Weiss' hearty laughs, Blake playfully sang along with the song, "Take me into your lovin' aaarms!" Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and continued to move gleefully with her partner's silly rhythms, and Blake continued to sing, "Kiss me under the light of a thooousand stars..~" Blake wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss' waist in response, smiling at the girl with all the joy, warmth, and affection the night could possibly give way for. The song was winding down, but the chorus continued to play on. Weiss still looked happy, but her expression changed. She seemed to be shaking her head ever so slightly, as if to fight herself over what came next. The corners of her mouth dropped, and she stood up on the tips of her toes and..

Pressed her lips to Blake's.

The kiss lasted but about five entire seconds, and as Weiss suddenly seemed to sober up and withdrew her lips from Blake's, the song wound down to its last note, and the entire dance floor applauded, having successfully made it through the entire wedding day.

Blake could only stare at Weiss, a loss of words was an understatement for what she was feeling right about now. She'd expected Weiss to push her away vehemently, but surprisingly, she grasped at Blake's shirt a bit more before retracting her arms away gently. The heiress was wordless when she tapped Blake's wrist, signaling her to return to their seats.

The dance floor was cleared now, and at the request of brides, the guests had indeed stayed after the reception for some type of special announcement.

Weiss and Blake had moved their chairs back to their starting points, at opposite ends of the table.

It was just now that realization dawned on Weiss, and she slammed her palms on the table, causing Blake and a few others around her to jump in their seats. She looked at Blake expectantly with a furious blush on her face and whispered loudly, "Blake, w-we—I'm so stupid, oh my god I'm so sorry! Ughhh but this is _your_ fault too, you dragged me onto that dance floor, and I—" She buried her face in her hands, "Please just forget that, we were drunk, it was stupid. I can't believe this, holy crap."

Blake really wanted to laugh at how much Weiss was worrying. She knew she would be released from her duties tonight as 'Weiss' trophy girlfriend.' She'd get paid, go back to her apartment and that'd probably be that. It was just that, she wanted to make one fun memory from tonight at the very least. It wasn't as if people didn't already assume they were together, so Blake figured she'd take the opportunity and lay her curiosities about Weiss' lips to rest. The day started out rough, to say the least, but after tonight, she and Weiss Schnee would never have to speak again. They'd simply go on with their lives, and that'd be it.

"Don't worry about it, princess. I know already." A slight twinge of pain shot through her heart, as if she regretted saying that last sentence.

Weiss looked Blake in the eye to affirm her stance, and awaited her sister's oh-so-important announcement on stage.

Both she and Cinder stepped up to the mic, looking very tired from their long day. But despite themselves, they managed to sound just as upbeat as ever. Well, Winter did, at least. "Hellooooo everyone! Thanks for coming to our wedding!"

The crowd whistled and clapped, and Cinder wrapped an arm around Winter's waist protectively. Winter continued:

"I hope everyone had a fun time today! It's great that we get to celebrate this day with you guys, so we wanted to let you all know of something else the both of us just planned. It was super last minute, and I hope that the invited parties will consider it."

Weiss tilted her head at Winter's strange announcement. What exactly was she getting at? She had absolutely no clue as to what her sister was about to say.

Winter took the mic off the stand and held it up to her mouth instead, "Cinder and I would like to extend an invitation to all the young couples here tonight to accompany us on a two-week honeymoon vacation to our summer home in southern Atlas! Sorry, Mom and Dad! The adults have to stay here, I'm afraid," Winter giggled. "Oh, and Weiss?"

Weiss' head snapped up to meet Winter's booming voice.

"I already booked your ticket. Blake's too. See you there, little sister!"

The crowd laughed in good cheer, and chatter boiled up, as the assumed parties invited seemed to consider the very generous proposal. Contradicting their noisy surroundings, Weiss and Blake couldn't even _be _more speechless.

They both turned their heads slowly to each other, realizing that their contract _might_ just run a little over the agreed termination date.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Straight out of a romantic-comedy, I told y'all.

Weiss and Blake's dance was totally unplanned, I wrote it purely after the fact that I fell in love with 'Thinking Out Loud.' I hope you guys listened to it, it really sets the mood!

Also, if you guys didn't catch it, the coffee and tea they were drinking were Irish coffees and Dutch teas. Irish coffee is hot coffee mixed with a creme liqueur, and Dutch teas are teas mixed with vodkas. So yes, they were both alcoholic drinks. I just shortened them to 'tea and coffee' later on.

Anyway. Was it adorable? Or was it not cute enough? Did you like Nora's singing? I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter especially. Eeee


End file.
